


Ready Player One: IOI Edition

by mothraisnotapokemon



Category: Ready Player One - Ernest Cline, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothraisnotapokemon/pseuds/mothraisnotapokemon
Summary: Derek didn't love his job as a Sixer but he didn't hate it either.  To him a job was a job  and any job that wasn't in Alaska was heaven.  He had distance from his family, warmer winters, no wildlife that held grudges against him.  Sure being a Sixer meant having a target on his back but considering what he was, death threats were like brushing your teeth, it was just something you had to learn to live with.But life would be better if Stiles wasn't such an asshole with his feelings.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen the movie yet and had intended to publish this before the movie came out but time and life are very cruel to my free time.
> 
> So it turns out not checking what you posted is a bad idea.

Ready Player One: IOI Edition  
…  
Intro  
Derek didn’t love his job as a sixer, but he didn’t hate it either. 

To him a job was a job and any job that wasn’t in Alaska was heaven. 

So taking a job in Ohio, which was far away from Alaska, he had jumped at the job. He had packed a duffle bag, drove to the nearest city with an airport and after several transfers, he was in Ohio. 

Not that he hated Alaska, but his family was there and they all lived together in a commune and he just wanted space. And somewhere that wasn’t always below 0, or had sun or night 24 hours. 

Or fight with the wildlife.

Or the sun being out meant the weather was going to be warmth. 

And Ohio had a lower cost of living. 

He just wanted space and civilization. 

And a place that was away from his family. 

That didn’t mean he wasn’t aware that being a sixer had its draw backs, but what job didn’t. 

He had heard it argued before that being a sixer meant having a death wish. 

Guilds in the Oasis had risen up that were dedicated to killing sixers. Some took their hatred of sixers even further and attacked sixers outside of the Oasis. Some might have second thoughts but not Derek, for the majority of his life he had been hunted, threatened and been close to death in one form or another. He might be a bit apathetic to it all. He would compare it; he had once compared it to brushing his teeth. It was something that he just needed to learn to live with. 

In other aspects, being a sixer was simple. 

He spent all day wandering around in the Oasis, paying games, whatever, while looking for the Easter Egg that had been left by the creator of the Oasis. Some rich recluse that had willed his entire company, shares and everything to the person that had found all the keys. Which was in Derek’s opinion stupid, but in some way if the eggs never existed then the Oasis remained in the recluse’s control, even after death. Which was brilliant, in an evil mastermind, sort of way. 

Being a Sixer was a plush job, and it had perks, so many perks. 

He had medical, dental and vision insurance. 

Three weeks that he could use for vacation and unused days rolled over into the next year. 

He even had a place to live In Ohio that had onsite laundry, gym and access to a cafeteria. 

The apartment complex was jokingly called the barracks but the name had stuck and even those higher up started calling it that. The barracks were three bedroom apartments, shared by 6 or 5 people depending on the team. Each room had its own bathroom with a shower, toilet and sink, and a closet that had to be shared. The rooms were connected to a living area and kitchen. 

There was just one small problem. 

Stiles. 

He shared a room with Stiles. 

Stiles was a menace who didn’t understand the concept of personal space, common decency and what not to do in the shared shower. Anything Derek did in retaliation to Stiles behavior, Stiles took as a challenge to do worse. 

Which meant in the five years he had known Stiles, Derek had come to realize his feeling had gone from annoyance to obsession and then love. 

Well it had to since he married Stiles, at the last Christmas party. 

Not that Stiles noticed. 

When it came to Derek’s feelings, Stiles was an asshole towards them. 

Stiles was far too busy being oblivious and chasing after some lawyer in the IOI firm. 

Lydia Martin was 125 pounds of high maintenance, devious manipulation and professional home wreaking disaster on high heels that made her calves look fat. She didn’t care that she was tearing apart his relationship by seducing Stiles with her witchcraft. 

Derek hated her. 

And her stupid red hair, and over made up face, the home wrecker. 

She had been there when one of their coworkers-who was a minister, it was official Derek had his uncle check-married Derek and Stiles at the Christmas party under the mistletoe. It had been romantic, and even if Stiles had slurred his words and gnawed on his chin while Derek poured out his heart during their vows. He loved his mate. 

She didn’t care, and apparently neither did Stiles. 

Which did hurt, because Stiles never brought up their wedding or wedding night, he had whined about the wedding night once, the afternoon after, but that was it. Derek did admit that he had never brought it up either. Which if he remembered from the print out Stiles had given him, he needed to communicate more. So maybe this was Stiles way of being passive aggressive. 

He took solace in the fact that every couple had their spats. He had given his vows for better or worse and he meant them. So he needed to figure out what he needed to do, part of him wanted to make her disappear, not that he would do anything to her. 

He had an uncle for that. 

But Stiles was smart. 

Too smart, the kind of smart that meant he was usually up to no good. Or figuring out that someone was up to something and he needed to find out what. There had been several movies, books, games and sometimes just things he had been planning to do. All ruined because of Stiles. 

Which meant Stiles would figure out who had removed her and with Derek’s luck it would be during one of their anniversaries. 

Probably at one of their later anniversaries, more than likely their ten year anniversary. 

Their entire extended and immediate family would be there. 

Everyone would be celebrating and congratulating them while their young and impressionable children watched on. His mother would hug him and tell him she always knew how perfect Stiles was, and his father would joke that Stiles was too good for Derek. Everyone would laugh and joke; while Stiles was drinking from his flute of champagne feeling nostalgic he’d look at their only daughter and something would make him think of her. Think of Lydia, maybe it was the way she was dressed or a movement but Stiles would think of her. 

Derek would look over at him, and would see the wheels in his head turning as he put together all the pieces of a puzzle he had no idea had even existed. Then with accusation and betrayal in his eyes he’d put his flute of champagne down and shout. “Oh my god Derek!” Everyone would be looking at them thinking this was something that was going to be amusing. Till Stiles continued with bitter betrayal drenched over each word that spilled from his mouth. “You made Lydia disappear! You did something to her, it was you!” 

“Stiles.” Derek would try to reason as he attempted to calm Stiles down. 

Stiles would fumble about as he avoided Derek. “Did you have Peter do it!?”

Peter would just wave at them and smile that infuriating smug smile that would let Stiles know that yes he had done exactly what Stiles was thinking and probably worse. 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you!!” Stiles would scream at him. 

Derek would try to explain, but he would fumble with his words. Stiles who was ignoring him and everyone else who would try to reason with him, would be telling their children to get their coats because they were leaving. Stiles father would grab his keys and offer to drive them, mumbling how he knew Derek was bad news. Their children would follow, looking at him with confused eyes that were misty with tears that they didn’t want to spill, and Derek would be standing there with their guests, feeling an inch tall. Then they would leave, his family and mate would be gone. 

Derek believed he would cry; maybe break some glasses and furniture. Not that he would give up; he’d get his family back. Because what was one mistake in the length of their marriage. 

So Derek would follow, stalk and drag Stiles back to Alaska because Ohio was lost to them, to many bad memories. Their children would of course follow and it would take some time but he’d have their trust again and his family would be complete even if it meant living in Alaska on his families’ property. 

Which if any of their children took after him would be more appropriate. 

Derek was interrupted from his thoughts as a water bottle hit him on the side of his head. He grabbed it before it could fall to the floor and glared at Stiles. 

“Dude you normally catch them.” Stiles replied in a rush. 

“I was distracted.” Derek answered. 

“Well”, Stiles began as he stared at Derek. Derek could see him trying to figure out what could possibly be distracting him. “Start paying attention sour patch.” Stiles told him before diving onto his bed and opening his personal laptop. “I have a quest.” 

“Aren’t you tired of games?” Derek asked as he held the water bottle, some part of him swooning like a maiden that Stiles had thought about him. 

Stiles only smiled wider, “I have a blight to end.” 

Derek watched as Stiles logged on to the game, put on his glasses and found a relaxing spot before he was immersed in the game. 

Derek sighed; grabbing one of the paperbacks he had salvaged and found a comfortable place to read.

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

It was three days later when everything changed. 

Derek was lying on his bed reading a book, yes, an actual paperback while keeping one eye on the door to the bathroom. He could hear Stiles belting out some pop song at the top of his lungs. Which before had made Derek on several occasions pick the lock and demand Stiles stop, but now he had gotten used to it. Even with his enhanced hearing, but Stiles still sang like was trying to kill someone. The sound of the doorknob turning caught his attention. He didn’t hear anyone new enter the apartment, so it had to be one of his teammates. He frowned, why they were interrupting them this early he had no idea. 

Erica, their team leader, who couldn’t figure out what the words modest or conservative meant if he highlighted and book marked them in the dictionary, all but slammed open their bedroom door.

Derek couldn’t keep the look of annoyance off his face. It wasn’t that he disliked Erica-maybe a little-but he sometimes wanted to throw her out of their three story apartment window and walk away, while whistling. He would whistle something from the sound of music, maybe do a skip step or jazz hands and a spin. 

But he didn’t because he was better than that, and he had his uncle who was better at that. 

She had toned down her flirtations towards Stiles after she had been introduced to his uncle the first time.

She had deserved it. 

During one of their fights Stiles had gone on a large rambling tirade about how Derek was an awful roommate. Which Derek had been half listening to, because Stiles was flailing about in the kitchen, were all the sharp objects and sharp corners seemed to be. The kitchen was one of the most dangerous parts of the house. Especially to the gravity, coordinated and being a very fragile challenged.

Then Erica had smiled and swayed over to Stiles. 

Erica had batted her eyes, leaned forward and purred to Stiles that she was a much better roommate. Stiles had kept his eyes on her face, something Derek had wanted to applaud him for but refrained because he had broken off the edge of the kitchen counter. Erica and Stiles had stared at him with wide eyes.  
After that he had unleashed his uncle on her. That turned out to be a good thing in the end, because now Erica and Stiles had an amazing platonic relationship. 

“There’s a new name on the scoreboard!!” Erica had screeched at them from the doorway, she knew better than to enter their room. 

Derek raised his eyebrow, because what scoreboard? There were several scoreboards, IOI had several and the companies that were under IOI had their own as well. So if he wanted some specifics it wasn’t too much to ask for. There were several, unless she meant that scoreboard. 

Derek looked away from her when he heard the water in the shower turn off and Stiles wet feet walking on the tiled floor towards them. Stiles opened the door to the bathroom and peaked out; he had heard voices but couldn’t hear what was being said. 

“What?”

“There’s a name on the scoreboard.” Derek told him as he was walking towards him to block Erica’s view. Because Platonic or not, he wasn’t letting her get a free show of his mates goods. 

“Which scoreboard? Does she mean that scoreboard?” Stiles asked. 

“That’s the only scoreboard that matters.” Erica informed them. 

“Wait, really, was it one of ours?” Stiles asked, wrapping a towel around his waist while Derek blocked the slightly opened bathroom door. 

“No someone named parisal, parscly….parish….something that starts with a P.” Erica told them looking over her shoulder at their other two teammates who were glowering at her in annoyance. “Anyway their calling a meeting, around 1, the CEO wants to talk to us.” 

“A lunch meeting?” Isaac asked. 

“I hope they have bagels with that strawberry infused crème cheese.” Boyd replied in response. 

Erica shrugged, barely offended when Derek closed the door on her. 

Not that he cared he was mentally calculating the amount of overtime he would be receiving in his biweekly check. At least three of their children could have braces if it was needed. Which was fine because Derek knew he would be the one in charge of finances, Stiles spent money as quickly as he received it. He imagined the blank look Stiles would give him if he mentioned the words saving account. 

Derek let out a sigh; he was going to be the responsible one in their relationship. 

“So, this means overtime.” Stiles blurted out looking at Derek suspiciously. 

Derek nodded, noticing the slight disapproval in Stiles tone.

He waited- stared at Stiles -for him to continue or to tell him something. Stiles stared at him then turned and went to his dresser to grab his clothes. Derek returned to his multitasking, reading his book and watching Stiles dress. In case he needed help or anything. Some of the furniture had sharp corners, and some of Stiles clothing had buttons and zippers. 

Once Stiles had dressed and checked his phone, he started up a conversation. 

“How much do you think they are offering Parzival?” 

“Don’t know.”

“It’s probably a lot, I mean all the endorsements and you know IOI will offer him a paycheck with a lot of zeros. Offer Parzival a corner office with a view, the ability to set his own hours.” Stiles let out a sigh, “Whoever this is their set for life.”

“Probably.” Derek agreed. 

“It would be funny if it’s some ten year old somewhere.” 

Derek smiled, and Stiles smiled right back. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

It wasn’t a lunch meeting, but there were bagels, assorted crème cheese and toppings, juice, fruit and Soda. The food given meant the meeting was basically a trap. Derek stayed close to Stiles, making sure he got what he wanted and others didn’t bump into Stiles, or cut in line or take what Stiles wanted. He ignored the whispers that ranged from thinking it was adorable to the ones that thought this was a bad relationship. Derek took eight bagels and two crème cheese containers, a box of fruit punch and the last five cokes,in retaliation to those. No one said anything to him, and Stiles looked very pleased at the extras. 

Derek felt a little smug because he was a provider and his mate was pleased at being provided for. 

When the giant hologram of Sorrento was projected and started technically not yelling at them because someone who wasn’t from IOI had gotten the key. Derek stopped paying attention, Stiles was sitting next to him chewing on a straw quite contently. Derek watched from the corner of his eye, just in case, Stiles once almost choked on bubblegum while walking, so this was completely due to concern of his health.  
Completely due to health concerns and not imagining or remembering what Stiles oral fixation had been capable of. 

When the projection was gone, their boss came on stage and smiled encouragingly. 

“So, someone found the first key, now that may look bad on us but not everyone can be first. So now we know where to start and that’s a good thing. Once you know where to start it’s easier to figure out where to go from there. So do your best, get those keys!!” Their boss encouraged. 

“Well that went well.” Stiles muttered around the straw.

Derek shrugged, noticing how Stiles was watching how the material of his shirt stretched with the movement. Derek flexed and kept the smile off his face as Stiles just stared transfixed, the straw falling out of his mouth. 

A distance away Boyd made a face and Isaac just stared. 

“Their horrible.” Isaac muttered. 

“Just ignore them.” Boyd stated.

“This morning Derek just broke into pushups, and Stiles walked into the door.” Isaac continued.

Boyd shook his head. “Horrible.” 

“Can you imagine what they do when their alone?” Erica whispered. 

Isaac made a face and Boyd scowled as the mental images neither wanted bombarded them for a moment. Erica cackled at them. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Theo, who had heard it from the secretary who had heard it from the archivist who had heard it from Sorrento’s secretary, gleeful spread the news about what had happened when Parzival and Sorrento met. It was a given that IOI would offer Parzival a job, and a good paying one. No one suspected that he would even turn it down he had already agreed to do some iffy endorsements.

Like the one for the onlong free porn sites, the use of his avatars image for some free online porn that was used on other sites. The use of his image for endorsing products like Viagra, penis pumps, adult dating websites, and some cleaner ones. So it came as a surprise when he turned them down and how he had done it. 

From what they had heard Parzival had demanded Sorrento’s job and the firing of Sorrento. IOi had done it, but even with what Parzival had wanted done, he had turned down IOI and left.  
Of course there were some embellishments here and there. But before the end of business day everyone knew some version of what had happened between Sorrento and Parzival. 

In the gym Boyd and Derek were going through their routine as they listened in on the gossip. 

“Then after making them fire Sorrento and offer him the job, he declined it because he didn’t want to work with older people.”

“That’s ageism tight there.”

“I heard it was because they wouldn’t match the deal coke had given him.”

“The soda brand?

“No the drug, he’s on some of their bags now…not that I buy that I just read about it online….”

“That explains so much about you.”

“Art3mis is that blogger about the horrible MAC experiences right?”

“The computer?”

“No the make up?”

Derek ignored the others and added more weights. 

“I would have taken it.” Boyd informed Derek. 

Derek nodded in agreement, he would have taken it. He had heard about all the more adult and iffy endorsements that Parzival had signed. Yet had turned down the job at IOI, which was strange because money was money. 

“Stiles thinks he’s some kid.” Boyd added. 

Derek put down the weights easily, ignoring how some of the others who were benching looked at him and then at their own arms and looked about to cry silently. 

“Maybe he’s waiting for a better deal.” Derek contributed to the conversation. 

“With who?” Boyd asked. 

Derek shrugged. “Maybe he just didn’t like Sorrento.”

Ethan and his brother walked by them, Derek glared at them and Boyd wisely decided not to ask about that. He had learned from his five years of being teamed with Derek that sometimes it was better to walk away and pretend it had never happen. 

“I hear a cold marriage is a dead marriage.” Aiden said loudly. 

Derek picked up another weight. “Besides, he might just be some kid.”

Boyd shrugged. “There doing some exclusive on him, you going to watch it?” 

“They’ll show it at the next meeting.” Derek muttered. 

“I heard that if the sex is bad the first time, they never ask for it again.” Ethan added. 

Boyd ignored Derek as he growled at the twins who were growling back, others who weren’t used to these three were slowly fleeing the gym. Which Boyd enjoyed since it was irritating to wait for a machine or the weights.

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Their manager smiled at them as he walked into the impromptu meeting. There were snacks and drinks provided for them and all the chairs lined up to watch the giant screen. Derek looked over his shoulder at the twins, who smiled and waved at him. Stiles looked over at them to, the twins smiled and waved, so out of reflex he did the same. Their greeting to Stiles caused Derek to grab him and turn him away, half leaning on and over him. Boyd stared straight on ahead, while Erica and Isaac lowered themselves in their seats. The ones that were used them ignored them, the newer ones stared with wide eyes. 

“So who are they and why do they know you?” Stiles asked. Derek just glowered at him, so Stiles continued. “Is this a sex thing? Are you three together, are they the overtime you keep on taking at night?” 

Derek stared at Stiles, “shut up.” He hissed as the twin stared and broke off into laughter. 

“Are you really telling me to shut up?” Stiles hissed. 

Around them several hands went up, they looked at their boss who was too nice to try and get involved. Who had his hand raised, and looked at them and the others who were looking away from them, except for Erica, Isaac and the twins. 

“We have some breaking information on Parzival, so let’s watch it and go from there.” Their boss told them kindly and happily. 

“He’s so positive.” Stiles hissed. 

Derek nodded, “I don’t trust him.” 

As they watched someone from the audience gasped. 

“Oh I love the rag to riches stories!!” 

“We would be the bad guys in the story.” 

“What!?” 

Erica leaned over in her seat; she looked at Boyd who was staring at the screen unflinching as some tabloid journalist went over all they had learned about some high school kid. Before she could say anything, Derek and Stiles resumed their conversation. 

“How do you know them?” Stiles hissed. 

“Shut up.” Derek repeated, because werewolf hearing and the twins were angled in their seats to listen in on them. 

“No, I’m not going to shut up, you keep on going for overtime, and I know they do too.” Stiles shifted in his seat as much as he could with Derek still half on him. 

“He does have a point.” Heather who was sitting behind them muttered. 

While Stiles looked pleased that someone was taking his side, Derek glared at her; she flinched and scooted away as much as she could. He remembered her; she had thrown herself at Stiles at an office part once. He didn’t like her. 

“Is this like Jennifer, or Paige, or Brendan?” Stiles hissed. 

Derek looked at Stiles, slightly pleased at the jealous undertone and that Stiles was paying attention. Jennifer had been a temp that had left after it came out that she had been embezzling, Paige was a librarian that had also left after it came out that someone had broken into her computer and released emails, pictures and videos of a person nature. Brendan had been in security till she had left as well, because someone continued to mess with the motor of her bike, her clearance and computer. All which happened when he had been seeing them. Nothing had happened to them before he had started seeing them, he looked at Stiles. There was no way that Stiles would do anything like that, he was good, weak, hyperactive, had an attention span that was slightly longer than a goldfish and a spaz. He was far from dangerous. 

Right? Stiles couldn’t chew gym and walk at the same time. To think Stiles could harm anyone was silly. 

“It’s a gym rivalry.” Boyd uttered. 

Stiles looked at the twins then at Derek. That seemed to appease him, as he leaned back in his seat and stared at the screen. 

Boyd shot Derek a look that Derek couldn’t understand. Derek looked back at the twins who had lost their smile. Someone was whispering something to them, but he couldn’t make it out, whoever it was and whatever they were saying had the twins looking a little pale.

“Is that a Deapool reference?” someone from the back whispered as they revealed the actual name of Parzival. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

It was during one of their monthly team building sessions when the news of the explosion in the stacks reached them. They were participating in one the activities to strengthen trust, so it was Stiles turn to fall back into Derek’s arms. Derek was of course ready to catch him, staying close to make sure Stiles wouldn’t fall to far, maybe six inches and then be caught. 

When a large amounts of phone went of, and someone yelled. “The Stacks blew up.”

Stiles trying to turn while falling, flailed for awhile hitting Derek in the face with an elbow. Derek simply took the hit and held on to his mate who was struggling like a fish in his arms. 

“Meth labs.” Someone else said.

“For the whole place?” 

“It is the stacks, wasn’t there that documentary about drugs and poverty? Remember how they mentioned they found 10 meth labs, 4 that were stacked on top of each other.” 

“Yeah, it’s more believable now.”

“Well, “Ethan, someone else Derek hated, but more because he was a werewolf too and took great pleasure in taunting Derek when he didn’t smell like his mate was putting out. “I heard from someone who heard it from Theo who heard it from a conspiracy website. But, maybe Sorrento sent someone in to take out the competition.”

“You mean Partical?”

“Parzival.” Stiles corrected somehow half standing and half being carried by Derek. 

“Yeah.” 

The presenter blew his whistle to get everyone’s attention back to the team building exercises. 

“So trusting someone especially those you work with is very important for a team.” The presenter informed them, “so let’s think about what happens when we don’t trust the people we work for..”

Someone in the back raised their hand, “You get your throat cut?” 

The presenters smile looked a little forced. “Okay that’s one example, does anyone else have one?”

“You start setting traps in the apartment, to catch them trying to cut your throat.”

“Anyone else?” 

“You drug them and use their life force to resurrect the people you do trust.”  
The presenter’s eyebrow twitched. 

“You sick your murderous uncle to kidnap, threaten and traumatize your teammates.” Erica said loudly.  
Derek frowned and ignored how a lot of eyes went to him. 

“You corner them in a darkened room, rough them up, and then in the same breath tell them you like how they smell.” Stiles added. 

Derek looked at Stiles who smiled at him, Derek pushed him gently. Stiles stumbled into the wall and looked back at him with annoyance and betrayal. “You know what you did.” Derek told him, because he still held a grudge for that incident. He had believed his husband was making an effort and wanting to spend time with him but no, Stiles wanted a discount on their meal. 

“She gave us a discount!!” stiles wailed. 

“Sexualizing a teammate to get discounts at a restaurant.” Boyd added. 

The presenter still kept the smile, which was now hanging on by sheer willpower, “How about we move on to the next item.” While everyone was mumbling he asked the next question. “Let’s spend a moment with our team and talk about why we feel safe with them.”

Everyone stared at him, some smiled others looked at certain teams. 

Erica leaned in, “I feel 50% safe with you all.” 

Isaac nodded, “Yeah, sometimes I feel that I’m only put up with cause people are lonely. If Erica isn’t out shopping then she hangs out with me. Boyd only hangs out with me when Erica and Derek are busy. Derek never wants to hang out, and Stiles hates me.” 

“I do, and I hate your scarfs to.” Stiles agreed.

“I like wearing scarfs.” Isaac defended, “it’s better than flannel all the time.”

“I wish we had a freezer with a lock on it in the apartment, it might make you feel more at home.” Stiles uttered. “We could put it in your bedroom, and add a pillow and some blankets…maybe a welcome home sign on the top..no a no place like home sign.” 

Derek stared at Stiles with wide eyes because that was just mean. 

“I feel safe and accepted.” Boyd added interrupting the fight that was due to happen. 

“I feel safe and accepted.” Derek repeated, moving Stiles chair even closer to his while glaring at Isaac. 

“I feel that this line of questioning is misleading, and is not appropriate for a team building session.” Stiles stated crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I hate you.” Isaac mouthed at Stiles. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Derek was doing pushups, because he was irritated. 

Today Stiles was logging over ten hours in that damn Dragon Age game, playing some warden, but it was the noises that he made. The little grunts and twitches while he was plugged in, Derek paused and glared at his mate. He had a feeling that Stiles was trying to romance someone in that game, or at least attempting to but one of techs owed him a favor. So Stiles game had been hacked and there were no romance options ever, just the close friend’s options. Cause if Derek wasn’t getting any from his mate than neither was anyone else.  
He moved to stare down at his mate. 

He stared at him for awhile before leaning in and sniffing him. 

Outside in the living room Isaac was letting Erica give him a manicure while they watched some show that Erica wanted to watch. Boyd was off in their room, doing whatever Boyd did when he wasn’t trailing after Derek. 

“What do you think they are doing?” Isaac asked. 

Erica shrugged, “Something creepy probably.”

Isaac admired his new French tips, “Like the company beach trip creepy or when Derek smells Stiles and grinds against his legs, creepy.” 

Erica thought about it for a second. “It’s probably worse than all of them since their alone in their room.”  
Isaac made a face. “Are we going to the company party?”

“Maybe for awhile, but you know Boyd and Derek, it’s thirty minutes around people than they get restless and want to come right back to the apartment.” Erica complained, “But you can be my date.” 

Isaac smiled, “I like company parties.” 

“Oh maybe that girl from purchasing will be there.” Erica stated.  
Before Isaac could answer, they all heard the yell that came from Derek’s and Stiles room. 

“Oh my god!!” Stiles screamed. 

“I don’t want to know.” Erica stated. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Stiles had to double take seeing Lydia waiting for him outside of the apartment. Derek had asked Boyd- who eagerly did whatever Derek asked- to make sure Stiles got home alright. Since walking across a courtyard was dangerous. Boyd looked at Stiles who looked at Lydia, then back to Lydia. 

“There’s a party, and you’re taking me. I’ll send you the rest of the information later.” Lydia told Stiles before she walked away. 

Stiles stared after her. “That did happen right.” 

Boyd stared at her as well, “We should pretend that it didn’t.” 

Stiles smiled, “I can’t.”

Boyd frowned, “Don’t, then Derek will find out.”

The smile slipped off of Stiles face as he thought about it. “This never happened.” 

Boyd held out his hand, Stiles stared at the hand then at Boyd. 

“I only have a 20.” Stiles bartered. 

“I know Derek gave you 100.” Boyd reminded. 

Stiles narrowed his eyes, went to his wallet and gave Boyd 40. At the unimpressed look Boyd gave him in response Stiles frowned. 

“I only have the 100, that’s it.” Stiles reminded. Boyd continued with the unimpressed look, until Stiles gave him the full 100. “There happy, now I’m broke till payday. “

Boyd smiled, “Just ask Derek for more.” 

Stiles smirked at that, “I can’t wait to tell Derek that you took all my money because you were blackmailing me.” 

Boyd didn’t even flinch. “Derek knowing Lydia was meeting you here…..”

Stiles glared at him and stormed into his room, leaving Boyd to smile and head to his room 100 dollars richer.


	2. Middle part A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both were smarter than this, they were.....really

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Derek was smarter than anyone gave him credit for, even if Stiles had once caught him watching the playlist for Art3mis’s MAC horror stories. He had been engrossed, and he knew what it was like to be different. So he had subscribed to her channel, he didn’t care about the video games. His work was playing them, so he avoided anything to do with them during his down time. 

He drank from his water bottle and stared at Stiles who was happy, very happy, too happy. 

It made him suspicious, and suspicious made him paranoid. He was at his worst when he was paranoid.  


Something had happened between yesterday and today. He had been with him all day, except when Boyd had escorted Stiles home. That was when whatever happened, happened. When Derek had come home everything had been perfectly normal. Stiles was asleep, there was dinner in the microwave for him with a sticky note. Stiles left him little notes, like make your own dinner or this is the last time. But with little angry smiley face at the end of them, right under Stiles name. Derek kept them all in a shoe box under his bed. 

“You’re weirder today.” Stiles muttered from his bed as he typed something up on his laptop.  


Derek narrowed his eyes, “You’re happy.” 

Stiles blinked and stared at him, the accusation in that sentence was amusing this time around. 

“I am.” Stiles answered. Derek’s water bottle was being crushed in his grip. “I am very happy, almost ecstatic.” 

“Why.”

Stiles didn’t answer because that wasn’t a question, it was a statement. You didn’t answer a statement. 

“Stiles.”

“Why wouldn’t I be happy?” Stiles countered, “Don’t I deserve to be happy?” 

Derek’s water bottle was torn apart in his grip and the water was on now on him and the bed. Stiles didn’t tell him anything, just continued to read his email. If there was one thing that Stiles had learned it was to keep his laptop with him at all times. He didn’t trust Derek, Derek had a habit of picking locks, raiding drawers and once rolling around in Stiles bed. He didn’t trust him with his laptop, or with the information of where he would be later this week, because Derek would ruin it. 

“why.”

Stiles closed his laptop and stared at Derek, “I don’t know maybe I destroyed all your shirts and now you will be forced to go shirtless everywhere.” 

Derek blinked, “that’s a lie.” 

“Then I don’t know Derek maybe I’m just a happy person.” 

Derek narrowed his eyes, stood and walked out of their room. Stiles reopened his laptop and continued rereading the email from Lydia. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Isaac and Erica were sitting on the couch watching some drama reality show. They watched as Derek, with his stomach, crotch and legs wet, walked out and went into Boyd’s room. 

“Does he look angrier?” Erica asked. 

“Isn’t Boyd getting takeout?” Isaac asked. 

“I am not telling him that.” Erica answered. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Boyd had wanted to get takeout but since he had the extra cash he decided to eat at a nice restaurant and enjoy some time of peaceful solitude. When he entered the apartment, he took in the details, Isaac and Erica were watching something called Bridezillas, the door to Derek’s and Stiles room was closed but the light was on. So he didn’t figure that anything was wrong. 

When he entered his bedroom the lights were off but there in the corner by his desk were electric blue eyes. Boyd silently screamed, then regained composure and turned on the lights. There was Derek sitting at Boyd’s desk, and glaring. 

“Stiles is happy.” Derek’s voice growled. 

Boyd briefly wondered if he could make it to the front door and out of the apartment, if he ran right this moment. But he wasn’t a runner, and he had eaten a lot of food, so running was not an option. That meant facing this head on. 

“Isn’t he always?” Boyd asked, ignoring how the growling was getting louder. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Stiles exited his room and went into the kitchen; Isaac and Erica were watching something on the TV. They always took over the TV, always, he couldn’t even remember the last time he had been able to watch something on the television. 

“Where did Derek go?” Stiles asked because it had been an hour and an half and Derek wasn’t back yet. 

“He’s in Boyd’s room.” Isaac happily informed him.

Stiles stared at Isaac then at Erica who nodded, their eyes never leaving the screen. 

“And Boyd is also in Boyd’s room, with the door closed, and for a while the lights were off. There were strange noises coming from the room when the lights were off too. ” Isaac added. 

Stiles stomped over towards Boyd’s room. 

“You’re such a dick.” Erica whispered, smirking as she and Isaac fist bumped. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Stiles slammed open the door to Boyd’s room. Derek and Boyd just looked at him like he was an unwelcome guest. Derek was sitting at Boyd’s desk, and Boyd was standing just a little to the side of the door frame. On the side that didn’t have a dent in it now from the door. 

“What..” Stiles started. 

“Why are you happy.” 

“Really Derek, I find you and Boyd alone in a bedroom together with the door closed and that’s what you want to ask?” Stiles demanded. 

“I think he was threatening me.”Boyd answered; because there was no way in hell he going to let Stiles think Derek wanted him. 

“Is it because he took 100 dollars from me? Leaving me with no lunch money for the following day, so I was left to starve, and I think I’m feeling weak and light headed.” Stiles replied. 

Boyd glowered, because he had forgotten what a little shit Stiles was. Derek was staring at him too, electric blue eyes and all. 

“So Boyd, what have you told Derek while he was threatening you.” Stiles in his best patronizing voice asked. 

“He does know.” Derek reasoned, putting two and two together and this time getting four.

Stiles glared at Derek, and Derek turned his glare to Boyd. 

“Lydia was waiting for Stiles outside of the apartment, she wants him to take her somewhere on a later date. “ Boyd blurted out. 

“I gave you 100!! I want the money I paid you back, and with extra for emotional damage and breach of a verbal contract!!” Stiles shouted. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

The next episode in the Bridezilla marathon was starting from the first season to the 40th and they were only on season 2. They heard the yelling, but didn’t bother to get up and check. They watched as Stiles was carried over Derek’s shoulder back into their room and kicked the door shut behind him. 

“I bet Derek would have been a Bridezilla.” Erica stated. 

“Stiles would have been worse; I bet he has a wedding binder.” Isaac added. 

Boyd moved to sit on the sofa with them. “Horrible.” he hissed. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Once at the last Christmas party Derek had carried him just like this. Over his shoulder and growling, then it had been great, and even drunk off his ass he had known that it was going to be great. But then nothing had happened afterward. This feels like that, but the morning after part. Derek throws him on the bed, and Stiles feels like the training on abuse was lost on him. He scrambles to his knees on Derek’s bed and strikes Derek with his own pillow. 

“No.” He hisses as he hits Derek with the pillow. “No manhandling me!” Derek kneels on the bed and stares at him. “Just, no!” Derek goes as still as he can, likes he afraid of spooking Stiles into running. Which is stupid, because Derek can outrun him, has outrun him. In fact one time he had outrun him, but to use the bathroom after curry day at the cafeteria. “I am going to the party with Lydia and you are not going to stop me or question me about it!” Derek makes a growling noise and Stiles smacks him again with the pillow. “No.” 

Derek sits on the bed like a normal person, and sighs. “Okay.”

Stiles relaxes, his hands loosening on the pillow. Derek grabs it from his hands and tosses it towards the door. 

“Oh my god!!” Stiles screamed. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

That night Derek sat on his bed and stared at Stiles who had finally fallen asleep on his bed, not Derek’s. So he sent his sister a text because if he sent his uncle another one, his uncle had threatened to stop by. He took his time looking between his phone and his mate. He understood things were stressful, between the egg hunt, the pushing for progress and the other divisions of IOI taunting them. It was stressful, and Stiles was human. 

He was prone to making a mistake. 

Derek was better, he was going to stop the mistake and make sure it never almost happened again.  


His phone was on silent so the screen lighting up was his cue that she had gotten back to him. As he read the text he smiled to himself, he had the where and when for Stiles little meeting with that home wrecker. 

He sent a text to Ennis about his plan and waited. 

There were always financial incentives to work on the special unit.

He had been called in more than once for certain jobs on the special unit. Some he had taken and others he had turned down because he needed to make sure he spent time with his mate. This time he had a personal incentive to join. This was a high profile event, meaning invite only, those on the scoreboard would be invited and why not take out a home wrecker and the avatars of those competing to find the keys at the same time. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

It was unusual to wake up in the morning alone. Not that he shared a bed with Derek, it was just that he was used to Derek working out while staring at him, intently. 

Or sitting at Stiles desk and staring at him. 

Or just leaning over him and staring. 

Not waking up to an empty room, without anyone staring at him. 

Stiles sighed and rubbed at his face. What had his life come to that he missed waking up to being stared at? He gave himself a moment to think on that before he forced himself to stop, and ignore those feelings. He was determined to be happy today on his day off and even mores so tomorrow he was going out. 

And if he ran into Derek than he would ignore him because what were a few awkward days in comparison to a life time?

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Ennis wasn’t surprised to see Derek at his office. Special divisions were open to every division of IOI, but some of the sixers had proven to be quite useful. Derek and twins especially, but they were not the crazies that some of his other members were. Bob was a true psycho; he imagined Dexter could be Bob’s biography. 

“Hale, “Ennis greeted. “I read your text and think it’s a great plan. I’m calling in the team for a strategy session and tomorrow we strike.” Derek nodded but still looked twitchy. “So how did you find out about this?” Derek went eerily still. The kind of still that Ennis had seen in animals before they fled or attacked, “Doesn’t matter, let’s crash us a party.” 

Derek nodded and followed Ennis into the office. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Isaac wouldn’t say that seeing Stiles act like some upset housewife from a twenties movie was hilarious and emotionally fulfilling but it was. He just couldn’t say that out loud. He was smarter than that. So as Stiles went on a cleaning binge in the kitchen, Isaac couldn’t help but continuously get a new glass for his water. Because Stiles was just cleaning, it was insane. Erica and Boyd were lounging on the coach just watching and Derek had been MIA since early morning. 

“This is so sad.” Erica whispered to Boyd. 

“Hideous.” Boyd agreed as he watched something off his tablet. 

“Does this mean they might divorce?” Erica whispered. 

“Derek’s uncle would still kill you even if they did.” Boyd reminded. 

Erica frowned, “I’m not saying that I want him, now or ever, again.” she looked at Stiles who took the cup from Isaac and washed it again, “It’s just that, this is sad.” 

“They’ll work it out.” Boyd said, still not looking away from whatever was on the tablet. 

Erica frowned, yes she had liked Stiles, and at one point in time she had been angry that he would choose to be with Derek over her. But Derek’s uncle had put it all in perspective for her, so now seeing them apart and the effects of it. It made her want to do something about it. Something that wouldn’t get her in trouble. 

“Just leave them alone.” Boyd who had finally looked away from his tablet to look at her, told her.

Erica sighed and nodded. Watching as Stiles took all the cups and put them away, then moved to scrubbing down the counters again. Isaac was watching with a smile on his face. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Derek didn’t go home that night. 

He wanted to but at the same he didn’t. 

He had debated about going back to the apartment, to their bedroom. He wanted to see his mate; he really wanted to see his mate. But he couldn’t trust himself not to lose his temper. After the mission he and Stiles would talk. 

So he went for a late night walk. He kept his hoodie up and hands in his packets as he walked just out of the cameras range. 

He walked over to where the legal department was housed. That apartment complex was much nicer than theirs. The apartments were only one or two bedrooms, with the option to have a roommate. They were even landscaped, with trees, giant climbable trees. Stealthily he climbed up the building to the balcony that he was looking for. He could see her bedroom through the glass. It was nice, screamed expensive tastes.  


He could smell all her scented lotions and candles from here. She smelled horrible like chemicals and deceit but he wanted to know what made his mate want her. She needed makeup to look pretty seeing her sleep was kind of disgusting. Maybe what Stiles wanted from her wasn’t physical, maybe it was emotional. Derek was very open with his feelings. So maybe he wanted someone that was cold, and not so hot looking.  


He continued to watch her sleep. She slept on her side, one hand tucked under her pillow and the other resting beside her cheek. It would be easy to pick the lock, to set up an accident and be on his way. 

Only if something did happen to her, suspicion would go to him first. They might have to leave Ohio and go to Alaska. 

Stiles probably wouldn’t like it. Alaska was far away from Florida and the retirement community that the Sheriff was in. If Stiles wasn’t happy then he wasn’t happy. 

Derek frowned, letting out a growl. 

He hadn’t expected to wake her. 

Lydia opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed, was the electric blue eyes staring at her from her balcony. Her fourth story balcony, she was scared because what the hell was that, who the hell could even-her brain caught on and she answered her own question. She reached for the light switch at the lamp on her bedside table. 

He was gone before the light had even clicked on.

Derek was on the roof by the time she turned on the light. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Stiles stared at the empty bed across from his. 

He wondered where Derek could be. Who Derek could be with, how long he was going to be and what Derek was doing. Going right back to who was Derek doing his what with. He rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. 

Tomorrow he was going out with Lydia; well his avatar was going out with Lydia’s avatar. 

His avatar was going to meet Lydia’s avatar at a club in the Oasis. 

But Derek was out there physically with someone out there who was physical. 

Stiles rolled over again onto his side and stared at the wall his bed was against. 

He was going to have a great time tomorrow, in fact his avatar going to be wearing his grey warden armor. No that would be too geeky; he’d wear some mage robes. He would have a great time and then when Derek finally came home, he’d rub it into his face. Rub it in so deep that Derek could never forget, and then laugh at Derek’s annoyed expression. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Ennis let him sleep in the office. There was a futon in the back and it was comfortable, and clean. Derek sighed and stared at the ceiling. Stiles was probably asleep, sleeping peacefully and mumbling to himself, uncaring that Derek was gone. 

He knew Stiles wasn’t at Lydia’s. 

Unless she called him. 

Derek sat up and grabbed his cell phone; he had a tracker on Stiles phone, laptop and chips in Stiles shoes. 

All three pairs, just in case he needed to find him. 

Stiles hadn’t moved, so she hadn’t called him. 

Unless Stiles couldn’t move, there were several ways that someone could get injured at home. Stiles could have been taking a shower and tripped on the tub when getting out. Or drank some water and was choking on it, or his toothbrush, or a highlighter top. Anything could have happened to Stiles while he was alone in the room or bathroom. Right this very moment Stiles could be on the floor in pain, and alone. 

Wondering why Derek wasn’t there to save him, or take care of him. Derek quickly sent a text to Boyd, just to be sure. 

He tried to get comfortable again on the futon. That wasn’t going to be happening anytime soon, so he went through his videos that he had recorded. One had been when they found the older models of immersion pods, when it was glasses and a treadmill. Before it had been recalled because of the hazard it caused. 

Stiles had tried it and promptly nearly died, nearly been injured severally and had gotten bone bruising on his knee. Because Stiles had stopped suddenly on a treadmill, tried to jump and lost his footing, then tripped over his own feet and fallen. Each time Derek had been there to catch him, except one time he had been distracted by the smell of someone cooking. It had smelled so good, he had taken Stiles to the restaurant after the hospital visit. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Boyd heard his phone vibrating on the desk. He looked at his alarm clock, it was 2 am. He grabbed his phone and blinked as he read the message. 

‘check on Stiles’

Boyd blinked; wondered why he was even doing this. Then had the sobering realization that Derek was his only friend. So of course he was going to help his only friend, he groggily climbed out of bed and made his way to Stiles and Derek’s room. When he opened the door, Stiles was asleep at his desk. 

He texted back, ‘Stiles is asleep’

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Derek read the text. Part of him was happy, and the other part wanted to go to the apartment and wake Stiles up. But if Stiles could sleep peacefully so could Derek. He rolled over, made himself comfortable and decided to sleep. 

He was woken up by the sound of the keys in the lock. He sat up and looked at his phone; there was a message from Stiles. A Simple text from Stiles that said, ‘I hope you can’t sleep’. Derek smiled; this meant that Stiles was thinking of him. 

Ennis smiled at Derek, he had two breakfasts with him, and two cup of coffees. He placed one coffee and breakfast on the table by the futon. 

“Today is the day; we have 9 hours before we go in hot.” Ennis announced. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Stiles went to his office at work, which was a small white egg pod. His immersion cell, it was one in a row of six. Everyone but Derek was in theirs; Derek’s was right next to his. Stiles stared at the empty pod before he climbed into his. Today he was going to check out a movie titled American Assassin. He wanted to hit something and what better than being the star of an action movie. 

Erica watched him, and looked at Isaac who was ignoring it all. 

“That is so sad; he’s like a puppy that’s waiting for his master to come home.” Erica whispered. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

With something to do, the day passed quickly. 

But even with the planning and prepping he was left his feeling. He couldn’t quite name his feeling, but some had mentioned he looked upset. To say Derek was upset was belittling his feelings. He didn’t want his feeling belittled, he wanted them acknowledged and for something to be done.

“Good be angry Derek.” Ennis their team leader encouraged. “We hit this club and everyone in it, but any of the ones that are on the scoreboard that are not ours, take me down with extreme prejudice.” 

The others including Bob, who Derek just knew was secretly evil, cheered. Derek decided his first shot would be her. 

Aiden looked at Ethan and nodded, “we are so winning this bet.” He muttered in twin speak. 

“The one with Matthew?” the other responded back in twin speaks. 

“I put in our bet when the call came in.” 

Both twins smiled, Derek glared at them briefly. He had more important matters to focus on. 

Get as many kills as he could, because that was money, and money met security and vacations for his family. Even if his mate was a weak willed cheater, who didn’t care that Derek was slowly having his heart broken. 

After tonight, Derek was going to make sure between them changed.

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

He was counting it as a date. 

He wouldn’t admit it out loud. He had enough negative feelings revolving around his now nonexistent love life. 

He had moved out to Ohio to start over. His father retired and moved to Florida so there was nothing in California for him but an empty house. Well not even an empty house, his father had sold it and used the money to finance his trip to Ohio. His father liked Florida, and the retirement community that he now lived in. 

Life in Ohio had been good, he had an on and off relationship with heather. A plush job that he really did nothing at, and of course Derek. 

Derek who made him think they had something, but a fake marriage and one night together was not a relationship. Derek was always cold, arctic cold and mean. He never smiled, but sometimes he did things that were nice. Followed by a large amount of mean and cold, that left Stiles confused and irritated. So he gone back to fixating on Lydia, he had a 10 year plan since his was not working with Derek. 

So when Lydia had approached him outside his apartment, he had jumped at the chance to just have a nice night. And pretend he wasn’t meant to be alone and live as a hermit somewhere. 

So here he was logged into Oasis to attend some invite only birthday party at some club. 

Lydia out of the kindness of her heart asked him to go with her, but she wanted to talk, he hoped it was about her realizing that he could be amazing and the best boyfriend ever. 

He kept silent about the location because he was not an idiot. 

Plus tonight Derek was somewhere, with someone doing something.

So Stiles was going to make the most of tonight, and ignore how everyone in the apartment stared at him like he was crazy and they were going to deny any knowledge of him. 

He was pulled out of his horrible mental state by Lydia’s arrival. 

She-her avatar-was set to look like her with a few tweaks to add more. She looked like she had was meant to walk out on the red carpet then meet him at the bar in some club. Maybe he should have worn his grey warden armor instead of his mage robes. She smiles at him, it’s a polite smile but he’ll take it. 

“you look nice.” He tells her. 

“I know I do.” She tells him.

He moves the stool out for her, because he was raised with manners. 

He smiles at Lydia who orders their drinks and tells the bartender to put it on her tab. The bartender looks at him, and he notices that others are as well. He thinks it’s because he used his warden avatar instead of his work one and he knows it looks good. He flashes them a brilliant smile, it is not returned. 

“I like you as a friend, but that’s all.” She tells him while examining her avatars nails. “So if you could tell your husband to stop looking like he wants to murder me, because I respect myself enough to never be the other woman.” 

Stiles blinked, “husband, “he squeaked, ignoring how the bartender seemed to linger after bringing their drinks and how patrons close to them were staring. 

“You two married at the Christmas party.” 

Stiles drowns his drink in one go. “That was real!! It was legal; we were married by Tom in accounting!” 

“He’s a minister, and didn’t you notice the change in paperwork?”

“Direct deposit and Derek likes to handle all of that for me so I can have more time to play Dragon Age.”  


Lydia narrows her eyes at him. “You are an idiot.”

“And apparently a serial cheater, but I would know if it was real and not a drunken one night stand. We only had sex that one time. Nothing changed between us, he does all the same things!” 

The bartender pretended to be cleaning the same glass as he listened. 

“But I don’t think he would kill you.” Stiles added. 

“He looks like a serial killer.” 

“It’s the eyebrows.”

“He was stalking me.” 

“I don’t know where he has the time since he spends most of it stalking me, but he wanders sometimes insomnia.”

“Outside my balcony doors, my fourth story balcony doors, glaring at me.”

“He kind of sucks with people.”

Lydia watched as the bartender continued to fill up Stiles drink, and how he continued to one shot them. 

“I need to be a better husband.”

“Wife?”

“What?”

“You’d be the wife.”

Stiles stares at her, because he would be the husband in the relationship. When he is about to respond the ceiling is suddenly shot out as sixers come zip lining down into the club. One sixer he recognizes right away, and is especially positive it’s him when Lydia’s avatar is shot point blank and shatters out of existence. 

“Oh MY God!” Stiles shouts at the top of his lungs.

Derek’s angry avatar is making his way towards him, shooting, evading and just being his over agile and somersaulting self. 

“She was right, your husband is deranged.” The barkeep tells him from behind the bar where he has taken refuge. 

Stiles frowns, and waits for Derek. 

“You could have told me that we’re married!!” Stiles shouts at the top of his lungs, some the shooting has paused as people stop to stare at them. 

“I shouldn’t have to, you were there.” Derek snaps at him. 

“I was drunk off my ass; I spend two days recovering from that night!” The slight pleased shift in Derek’s shoulders annoys Stiles. “Stop looking pleased, because for a husband you didn’t change at all, in fact you stayed the same. You didn’t touch me, only cornered me and stared at me. So I thought we had a one night stand and you regretted it!!”

“That’s kind of cold.” Someone said in the distance. 

“You said yes.” Derek stated in defense. 

“You have to be in a relationship before you can get married!!” Stiles shouted, barely noticing that around them the gunfight had stopped. “We’re roommates! You spend half the time being annoyed with me or threatening me!! That’s not a relationship Derek!!”

Derek glared and took a step forward, Stiles held his ground. “I protect and provide for you and our children. I take risks so you don’t have to; I hunt and am hunted so you will never go without.”

Stiles could swear that people were swooning. He was in shock till he noticed that in the middle of a shootout, some of the avatars were staring at him like he was the monster. 

“We don’t have any children!” Stiles shouted, “And we work for the same company.” 

Derek tore off his helmet, grabbing Stiles by the back of his head and kissed him. It was quick bruising and made Stiles swoon. Derek smiled at him before he turned and vaulted back into the battle. 

“Maybe you should give him another chance.” The bartender who was peeking out from his hide out informed him. 

Stiles glared and signed out. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Derek continued shooting, trying to focus but his mind went straight to what just happened. 

His mate didn’t think their marriage was real. 

His mate believed Derek turned their fake marriage into a one night stand. 

He was the reason his mate hadn’t changed, because neither had he. 

Both of them needed to learn to communicate better. 

Maybe they could have an actual honeymoon; he could ask for the time off. But where would they go? Where would stiles want to go? He dodged some shots that were fired at him and jumped onto one of the rails. He didn’t worry when he was using his avatar, it was hacked and god mode was activated, he smirked behind his helmet as he ran and fired at the targets in the club. The avatars shattered like glass, which was pretty and made him think that maybe a nice 5 star hotel and room service was the perfect honeymoon. He vaulted off the rail onto one of the giant orc avatars. 

What if Stiles wanted to go somewhere? Like the coast or somewhere with snow and a fireplace. He used his laser knife to cut into the orcs armor. The Orc roared and tried to reach behind to grab him, but Derek was faster and had god mode activated, because his uncle knew a guy who knew a guy who could hack in the Oasis. Which did make it questionable that no one had hacked into the oasis already and gotten the keys.  


Or maybe a trip around the world, it would be romantic and kind of hot to know he had been with his mate everywhere they had gotten a stamp for on their visas. He rolled off the back of the orc as it shattered and made his way towards the twins who were some of the few sixers to still be alive. 

Like the twins he heard the sound of gears moving, something big was happening. He had his numbers and a mate waiting for him at him. He and the twins nodded as they logged off. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

When he pulled off the head set and sat up in bed, Stiles felt torn. On one hand it was nice to know his feelings were returned, on the other he was stuck with the realization that he was married, and his husband had killed Lydia. He mentally amended that, his husband had killed Lydia avatar. 

He took in a deep breath and forced himself to think. 

Sadly he wasn’t given the time to regroup himself emotionally or mentally, when the door to his bedroom was slammed open and Erica came barreling in with Isaac behind her. 

“It’s everywhere!!”

“I’m so glad you two are working out your issues.”

Both loudly told him as they spoke over each other. 

Stiles blinked, “What?” 

Erica showed him her tablet; there was a video of him and Derek with audio, and then the kiss. The label of the video was “Epic Romantic Fails”. 

“Oh my god!!” Stiles yelled. 

He grabbed the tablet from Erica; he didn’t dare go into the comment section. He just watched as what he had lived through was replayed; up to the kiss and Derek roll jumping away. 

“Oh my god!!” stiles screamed. 

Isaac smiled, “At least Derek looks good.” 

Stiles looked at Isaac, “What are you saying? That I don’t. Cause I look really good, in fact Derek thinks I look really good!!”

“Derek’s biased.” Isaac taunted. 

“Stiles is attractive.” Erica added. 

Isaac looked at Erica, “Are you even allowed to say that?”

“You are just a negative person.” Stiles stated. “No one likes a negative person.” 

“You like Derek.” Isaac countered. 

“Derek isn’t negative, he’s just grumpy.” Stiles answered. 

“Huh, I thought you were only supposed to look 10 pounds heavier on camera.” Isaac said suddenly. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

While the immersion pods were opening, Ennis was writing their finals numbers on the board. Bob was somehow first. Parzival and Art3mis had survived the strike, but they had certainly taken some probable players out. 

Derek slowly sat up from his immersion pod, it still made him feel like he had dry mouth. His brain believed he had been in combat but his body had been taking a nice nap. Leaving him with dry mouth. 

“It was kind of romantic…weird and creepy but romantic.” Ethan agreed. 

“Are you two going to renew your vows?” Aiden asked. 

Derek smiled, “My mate still wants me.”

The others stared at the three of them for a moment before going about their own business.

“Let’s go while there distracted.” Someone whispered. 

“Congratulations!” Bob enthusiastically told Derek as he wandered off with the rest of the team. 

Derek smiled again, his checks hurting from the use. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

The apartment was dark when he returned form the raid. 

Derek had been expecting Stiles to be there right when he entered the apartment. But Stiles wasn’t at the front door, or the kitchen table, or the sofa. Derek looked at the bedroom door, the lights were off. Part of Derek was excited to have this conversation with Stiles. The other part was scared it would go from a heartfelt talk to Stiles demanding a divorce. 

Or Stiles had fallen asleep. 

Carefully he crept into their darkened bedroom, thinking that if Stiles was asleep that last thing he wanted to do was wake him. The moment he opened the door to the darkened bedroom, the bright light from a police issue flashlight was shone into his face. More so his eyes, directly into his eyes. Well Derek thought as he turned his head away, he had forgotten Stiles had that and at least he knew Stiles had waited up for him. 

“You shot her!” was the first thing Stiles told him. 

Well hissed at him angrily, as Derek continued to rub at his eyes. 

“No.” Derek answered. He had but denial sounded so much better than the truth right now. Especially with the face that he was still seeing the after image of the light. 

Stiles gapes at him for a moment, then bristles and yells loudly “I was there Derek! You shot her right next to me! I was next to her!” he yells loudly. 

“No.” Derek continued to deny, that flashlight was far too bright. 

“Oh my god!!” Stiles yells throwing his hands in the air. Then he points one long thin finger at Derek. “Then let’s talk about how we are married!!” 

“Since the Christmas party.”

“You see, I didn’t know!” 

“We received wedding presents.”

“Late Christmas gifts.”

“We file taxes together.”

There was a long pause, before Stiles sighed and nodded, “okay, we’re married, and you shot Lydia but we don’t…” he rubbed his temples than his face. “Okay, so let’s pretend this is day one of our marriage.” Derek nodded in agreement. “Some things need to change like telling me things, important things.”

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Erica had been sleeping peacefully till it sounded like someone was slamming things into the wall. Her room was the farthest from the others so to hear something it must have been loud. 

“Oh my god.” Stiles moaned loudly. 

Erica put the pillow over her head and let out a muffled scream, because really, they were doing this now. 

"They’re doing it.” Isaac whined, as he opened the door to her room and climbed onto the second bed. 

“I liked it better when they were fighting.” Erica announced. 

There was a thumping noise and then the sound of growling followed by a howl. 

“Oh! For fucks sake!” Erica yelled. 

“See my oral fixation is a positive thing!” they heard Stiles yell. “Again! We have so much to catch up on!”  


Boyd slept with earplugs, so he was undisturbed.

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

In the morning, Derek smiled as he made him and spouse breakfast. Stiles had already called in that they-Derek and Stiles-were taking a short leave, a honeymoon finally. Strangely everyone was fine with it, even giving them six weeks off. Then again everyone was usually a little bit too invested in their relationship. Some overly invested, not that he was complaining as he mentally counted his winnings from Matt. 

“So you’re in a happy mood.” Erica muttered, she had barely gotten any sleep last night. 

Derek looked at her then back at the eggs he was scrambling the secret was to add milk. Made them fluffy, which he figured was why Stiles was fine with letting him cook breakfast. So Stiles could sleep in just a little bit longer. Derek couldn’t keep the smirk off his face, Stiles did need the extra rest, after their talk they had spent the rest of the time getting to know each other all over again. 

“It’s disturbing.” Erica continued, “Unnatural.”

Isaac walked out took one look at a happy Derek and took a step back. 

“It’s like I went into another world and its all backwards.” Isaac said. 

“Congratulations.” Boyd, the only one aside from Derek that was well rested. Because he had earplugs, the expensive noise cancellation ones, told Derek. Derek smiles a little wider, and blushes just a little bit. 

“Eww.” Isaac muttered before going back to his room.


	3. Middle B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so much writers block lately..........

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Derek couldn’t stop smiling, seriously his cheeks hurt.

His mate accepted that they were married and they had an actual honeymoon.

A real, actually happened, not him imagining it happening and secretly believing it, honeymoon. An actual honeymoon, not one of those virtual honeymoons that had became the recent rage in the Oasis. 

Derek had the location already picked out; they would go to Hawaii (the real one, not the Oasis location) and stay at one of the luxury huts with the private beach. 

They had spent almost six weeks, in a small luxury hut with a private beach, together. 

Just him and Stiles, on a private beach in a luxury hut at a resort. Derek continued to smile, everything had been perfect. 

He had even gotten to eat an entire pig, and not even the sand that somehow ended up everywhere could ruin it.

Seriously, Derek had taken off his shirt after coming back from chasing Stiles around on the beach and there had been half a gallon of sand under his shirt. It was worse when it became wet sand; he hated the sand.  


Their time in Hawaii, living in that hut, those six weeks had been perfect and he had been tempted to see about just staying there longer. Talking stiles into quitting their jobs and them just living on a beach, even this one. 

No responsibility. 

No pressure about a quest for the keys to a prize that could never actually be given. 

Just them on a beach lost in their own little world. 

Sadly they had to come back to reality. 

Derek had made sure they would return to Ohio Friday morning, so they could have a nice three day rest before returning to work. 

His mate, his very attractive mate was walking in front of him as they arrived to their apartment. 

“Oh, it’s nice to be home.” Stiles sighed as he dragged his small luggage; the wheels still squeaked and wobbled, behind him. 

Derek on the other hand was carrying the rest of the luggage and the two duffle bags that had picked up to bring back their purchases in. There had been gawkers that stared at him in disbelief at the amount he was carrying but he had carried heavier. 

Once he had fought a moose and won. He proudly carted it back home with a broken arm and fractured left leg. This luggage was nothing. 

“I missed my bed!!” Stiles sighed, “And my laptop.” 

Derek rolled his eyes; he had one more surprise. He had gotten in touch with housing, which had been hesitant at first until Stiles approved it, and switched out their twin beds and double desks for a queen and one small but functioning desk. Boyd had assured him that he overseen the delivery and installation. The only problem he could see was the desk. 

Stiles was just going to have to learn to share. 

Hopefully.

“We have a big bed!!” Stiles shouted. 

Derek heard the bed squeaking, Stiles had more than likely jumped on it. Maybe to test it out, see if he liked it, if it was comfortable….Derek listened as the bed squeaked again. Maybe Stiles needed help, to test out the comfort and durability level of their marital bed. At the thought of their marital bed, he walked quickly into their room. Placing the luggage on the floor he closed and locked the door behind him.

Stiles was on his hands and knees on the bed, looking over his shoulder with a smile. Derek stared at him, then Stiles ass it moved from side to side. 

“This is a new bed, I think it needs to be tested several times in several different positions.” Stiles casually mentioned. “If only I had someone to help me.” Derek pounced and Stiles shrieked. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Home was where you were meant to feel safe. 

Home should be safest place. 

It had been safe for almost six peaceful weeks. 

So Isaac came home early. 

He was low on funds this month so he had been eating lunch at the apartment. Normally when he walked in to the apartment it was quiet, relaxing and peaceful. But today, once he opened the door he heard it, the squeaking of a bed. He took a moment to process it, as the squeaking continued and a very familiar voice gasped out, “oh you dirty boy.”, in a long overly drawn out moan.

Isaac suddenly felt nauseated. 

Because he never wanted to hear that voice, makes those sounds or say such things. 

He turned on his heel and backed out of the apartment. Closing the door behind him, he was going to get drunk at a bar, and maybe eat. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Derek was basking in his afterglow as he cuddled with his sleeping mate on the completely approved mattress. When he heard his phone, so far they had been uninterrupted and Derek was thankful for that. He carefully grabbed his phone making sure not disturb his sleeping mate, and read the text message, Boyd was asking if it was safe to come back to the apartment. 

Derek looked over at his mate before responding. 

Stiles was practically smothered by Derek but continued to snore contently away. He probably would until a physical need forced him awake, probably not until another hour or so. Reminding Derek that they needed to go groceries shopping whatever food they had was probably eaten and he doubted anyone restocked. 

Derek texted that is was safe to come back, but not to disturb them if the door wasn’t open. 

“A good husband would feed me.” Stiles mumbled into his pillow, before continuing to snore.

Derek sighed and shifted a little more so he was completely covering Stiles with his body. He would really need to get up and see what food they had left. 

But he really wanted 15 more minutes. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes; he could take a 15 minute nap. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

When Boyd entered the apartment, it was the same as it had always been. 

Like always Erica and Isaac were sitting on the couch watching the TV. 

The couch seemed to be their permanent residence, for as long as he could remember they somehow managed to get the television and the same seats on the couch. 

It was always either one or both of them monopolizing the television. 

He couldn’t even remember a time that he had ever seen anything on the television. He had just used his tablet or any device but never the television. He cast it a longing look and sighed. 

“We’re on season 8, if you want to watch with us.” Erica informed him. 

Boyd looked over towards the door to Stiles and Derek’s bedroom. Stiles was sitting at the desk staring at Derek doing pull ups in the doorway. There was actual drool involved. 

Boyd sighed, everything stayed the same. Derek looked at Boyd and both gave a nod of acknowledgment. 

Boyd headed towards the couch. Isaac had a very pinched look to his face, Boyd was willing to bet it wasn’t because of the content on the television both spent their free time watching. 

Boyd smiled at Erica, she smiled back, he wasn’t ready to put a name on what they were but soon he’d like to say she was his girlfriend. Isaac just looked at him then at Erica, the pinched look intensifying. 

Boyd sighed again and went to his room to get his tablet. He would sit with them and pretend to listen to whatever it was they were telling him, but he was going to watch something that wasn’t bridezilla.

“At least you didn’t come home when they were together.” Isaac hissed, once Boyd had made himself comfortable on the sofa. 

“I wrote their return date on the board.” Erica reminded, watching some bride scream at her finance while waving a knife around. 

“What board?” Isaac asked. 

“The one on the fridge.” Erica answered, waving her hand in the general direction. 

Isaac looked at the kitchen noticing the erase board that was on the fridge, “Oh, I didn’t see it.”

Boyd ignored them; he had episodes of the office to catch up on. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

When Monday came, so did reality. 

They had to go back to work. 

There was a still a key or keys to find Stiles had forgotten, not that he needed to remember, there were blogs and videos, television programming dedicated to its coverage. Plus Vegas were running the odds of who would reach the keys and claim the final prize. There was surprisingly more money to make in betting about the egg competition then competing in it, plus with the different scenarios being made out about what would happen if any on the scoreboard one it was just something that Stiles wanted to ignore until it went away. 

Stiles was easily distracted. Who could blame him, he was having sex, and that took precedence to everything. 

Stiles sighed from under Derek who had decided Stiles was a full body pillow and clung to him. He was alright with that, he liked being the little spoon and protected. Stiles stopped that train of thought and stared at the alarm clock that was meant to go off in 20 minutes. 

“We have time.” Derek mumbled suggestively into his shoulder.

Stiles smirked, “time for what?”Derek started to shift around moving so they were aligned in a specific way. “Oh, is that what you meant?” Stiles shifted to raise his hips a little, Derek growled into his shoulder. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

In the kitchen Boyd started making coffee, he kept his ear plugs in because he liked being sane. He glanced at the clock, he had always been an early riser and apparently the only one who seemed capable of working the coffee maker. Meaning unless he made the coffee no one else did, but they loved to complain the entire time regardless if there was or wasn’t coffee. He pulled out the coffee mugs and placed them by the coffee maker. 

Thankfully everyone was in charge of their own breakfast. 

He grabbed a bowl and went searching for his cereal in the pantry. 

He felt someone tapping him on the shoulder; he turned a little surprised to see Erica. She was the last one to wake up and usually late but no one said anything to her. He took out one of the ear plugs and stared at her, hating that he could hear the rhythmic pounding of a headboard into the wall. He was going to talk to Derek, ask him to at least move the bed away from the wall or stop trying to pound people into the mattress. 

“They woke me up.” She hissed. 

He tried not to stare at her; her hair was a mess she looked like she had just climbed out of bed after a horrible sleepless night. 

“I’ll talk to him.” Boyd assured her. 

She narrowed her eyes at him; everyone knew that Boyd and Derek were friends. But their friendship was mostly built on their love of silence and being majority nonverbal. 

“I will talk to him.” Boyd repeated. 

“Make sure that you do.” Erica hissed. 

Boyd put his ear plugs back in, ignoring how their entire conversation had happened while Stiles was telling Derek, he was getting way past close. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

They all ate breakfast in silence and without making eye contact with Stiles and Derek.

Nearly all of them, Stiles and Derek continued staring at each other. 

Stiles was eating his cereal and smiling at Derek who was staring at Stiles eat. Derek had already eaten half a box of cereal and a pint of milk, so now he was just staring at Stiles. Isaac looked at Erica who nodded, he looked at Boyd who was refusing to even acknowledge him. Isaac knew that Boyd had agreed to speak to 

Derek but he doubted it would actually happen. 

“You guys are too loud; we can hear you every time!!” Isaac snapped. 

There was a pause as Stiles stared open mouth, the cereal he had been chewing still there. Derek blinked then growled like somehow Isaac and everyone knowing what Stiles sounded like was personally offensive and it was. At least to Isaac. 

“It’s the headboard.” Boyd stated like he was doing Isaac a personal favor. 

Derek thought about it, and then nodded. “I’ll move the bed.” 

Boyd nodded, and that was that. 

Erica and Isaac stared at him in disbelief as Stiles continued to stare at them flushed with embarrassment that did not just stem from the cereal and some mild spilling out of his gaping mouth. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

They worked ten hour shifts in the Oasis. They had two breaks each an hour and 20 minutes, plus an hour lunch. The rest of the time there would be in their pods. Stiles was used to Derek staring at him as he made himself comfortable in his pod. Now that they were married, Derek not only stared but assisted him. 

“Don’t take unnecessary risks.” Derek ordered as he doubled checked that everything in Stiles pod was functioning. “Stay behind me or run.”

“It’s an avatar.” Stiles reminded. “It’s not the actual me in the Oasis, it’s my work avatar.” 

Derek didn’t seem to find any comfort in those words; in fact it was actually possible for Derek to frown harder. 

“Stiles.” Was the only answer Derek gave in response. 

Stiles just sighed and nodded. “Yes, my avatar will be safe.”

Derek gave him a half smile. 

Erica and Isaac just stared at them dumbfounded before looking at Boyd who was firmly staring at his own pod. 

“So,” Erica started, “Big trouble little china is where we are going to be searching this time. It’s a pop culture icon, remember to play your roles and all roles are assigned randomly. This movie was covered on the materials at the last team meeting.” She informed her teammates who were probably ignoring her. 

“Is that the one with the guy from mortal combat?” Isaac asked. 

Erica sighed, “Just get in your pods and let’s go.” 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Being in the Oasis the first time had been a strange experience. 

There is a slight delay before your brain and body caught up with one another. 

Your body was placed in a false sleep cycle to keep you from any physical harm as you played; it all relied on your brain. 

You were your character, you controlled it. 

But being in one of these interactive movies it meant that you played as one of the characters from that film. It was random unless you were a single player, then it was the main character every time. In groups, you could be the main character, a secondary character or just some random character in the background.  
When Stiles looked down and realized his character was female and her info read Gracie Law-main character love interest. He knew this was going to be one of those times when they broke the game instead of passing it. 

Isaac had gotten the main character role, and he was really not interested in having Stiles as his love interest. 

“I’m not doing this.” Isaac said. Continuously getting failures as he missed his lines, they wouldn’t be kicked out; this was one of the few movies that let them go from beginning to end regardless of success. It would just take awhile, several hundred restarts until the game passed to the next scene. 

Meaning it blew. 

“There could be a key here.” Erica reminded from the body of Wang Chi, Boyd had gotten the delicate role of Miao Yin. He didn’t care, he was getting a paycheck. 

“You said that last time. “ Isaac reminded. “Then we ended up going through the 50 shades of grey books, remember Derek was supposed to be the bad guy and Stiles some ex sub, remember how they wrecked the place, because of one scene involved Stiles getting bathed by Grey and Derek having to stalk someone that wasn’t Stiles. Remember how they basically turned it into Grand theft Auto: The 50 Shades Edition; we are forever banned from those movies forever.” Isaac added. 

Erica frowned, “This is not one of those times.” 

“I didn’t mind.” Boyd muttered as he like Stiles attempted to get comfortable in this new form. 

“Where is Derek?” Stiles asked trying to figure out how to stand. He didn’t want to cross his hands over his chest and he didn’t want to put his hands on hips.

They all turned as a taxi drove over the curb, the driver side door opened and there was Derek, who looked like some character from mortal combat. 

“We are not grand theft autoing this!” Erica shrieked. 

All looked at her, their score for the movie was in the actual negatives. 

“Log out and log back in.” Derek ordered, as he walked towards them. 

“We can’t just...” Erica started, but Derek was already snarling at Isaac's character. “Okay fine!!” 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Elsewhere Lydia and Meredith were enjoying a surprisingly peaceful lunch, with Stiles now knowingly married and Derek having killed her avatar, it was peaceful. 

“No one is glaring at us from a window.” Meredith gleefully added. 

“I lost everything, I spent years and hundreds on that character and she’s gone. All of that time and money gone, I tried getting in contact with one the avatar storage companies I had used, apparently my avatar and only mine was deleted from their severs and their back up one. I tried getting more information and they gave me the run around.” Lydia informed her college as she poked at her salad. “I tried to send Derek the bill and I received a notarized letter informing me that there is moral clause to my contract with IOI. If I continued with my harassment of Derek, them more than my “affair” with Stiles, would be brought to more than the CEO’s attention.” 

“Derek is scary….” Meredith softly added. 

Lydia frowned, “I was not having an affair with Stiles.” 

Meredith looked at Lydia, “I didn’t bet against you.” 

Lydia sighed, “I received 13 ‘I’m sorry your avatar died, but you shouldn’t be breaking up marriages.’, cards. I didn’t even know they made those cards.” 

Meredith took a sip of her water, “well there was an update on Art3mis, Parzival and her broke up and he’s stalking her.” 

Lydia stared at Meredith. “I don’t care about the whole egg thing, the internet is monetized and that’s not going to change. If someone tried to change it, there would be chaos and lawsuits. So I don’t care.” 

Meredith sighed, “Okay, So how is Jackson?”

Lydia frowned, “He is refusing to come back to Ohio, says he can’t be in the same state as Stiles.” 

Meredith nodded, “Derek is scary..” 

Lydia sighed and ate her salad. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

There was no key there. 

Erica just really liked the movie and used that as an excuse to make them do the play through.  
Everything had been going fine, until it wasn’t. It had taken 27 resets before Derek was alright with the roles that everyone had. Meaning Stiles and Derek were finally allowed to be the main couple.  
But neither Isaac nor Stiles would allow themselves to be kidnapped. Isaac who was supposed to be kidnapped had taken to snapping necks. Stiles had found a baseball bat from somewhere and was going psycho while Derek had taken to attacking anyone and anything that came within a three feet radius of Stiles. 

After playing for three hours, they were still no closer to passing the airport scene. 

“Just let them kidnap you.” Erica snapped at Isaac who for the third time had incapacitated his attackers. 

“I remember that there was sexual slavery mentioned in this movie, so no.” Isaac answered as the level reset. 

Boyd looked at Erica and shrugged. 

Derek was checking over Stiles and Stiles was clutching his bat like the little psycho he secretly was. 

This continued till the signal for them to take their break started. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

The first thing Stiles saw was Derek looming over him. 

“Are you alright” Derek asked as he checked over Stiles. 

“Yeah, just need to pee, drink and eat. In any order or at least the peeing first.” Stiles muttered over the dry mouth. 

Derek carefully lifted him and carried him over to the shared locker room. 

Erica looked at Boyd who was already heading to the bathroom then to Isaac who was staring at them like she was. 

“I miss the ‘pre-realized they are married’ couple.” Isaac mumbled. 

Erica nodded, because she did too. “Boyd is right, they are horrible.” 

It had taken a few minutes but after both Stiles and Derek had relieved themselves, Stiles made the announcement that they were going back to the apartment for their hour and 20 minute break. Isaac and Erica made a face and Boyd waved them off. 

“You are such a kiss ass.” Isaac told Boyd. 

Boyd looked at Isaac, “If you were nicer to Stiles, Derek would be nicer to you.”

“I would be nicer if Stiles was nicer to me.” Isaac added. 

Boyd just stared at him, and then looked at Erica. “Erica let’s get a snack.” He looked back at Isaac, “Without Isaac.” 

Erica smiled at Boyd, “of course.” 

Isaac flicked them off and walked out. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Erica is used to people stopping and just staring when they enter a room. Some of it is due to certain members on her team and everyone being invested in their drama. Other times because they were a dysfunctional team, not the most but one of them. The majority of it was because she was hot. Her heels clicked on the tile floor as they walked in. Eyes went to her then to Boyd, back to her then to see if Stiles and Derek were behind them. 

They weren’t because they went back to the apartment. To do bad things to each other. Erica really missed their old relationship. She found an empty table and sat, Boyd went to place their orders. 

She was sitting waiting when one of Theo’s friends sat at the table next to her. 

“What?” she asked annoyed. 

“Have you ever met Peter Hale?” he asked. 

She raised one perfectly maintained eyebrow. She had, she still had nightmares about him sometimes. 

“Why?”, she inquired proud that she sounded bored of this line of questioning. 

“I overheard from someone that he met with Jackson. Now Jackson is gone.” 

Everyone but Derek and Stiles had heard. Jackson had arrived after the whole club incident. Intend on defending Lydia’s honor. Only Stiles and Derek were already gone but Peter Hale was waiting in their place. It had been an in pronto trip, supposedly. Jordan had spent less than 10 minute alone with Peter before he was booking a trip to England and vowing to never ever return to Ohio or any state that Stiles was occupying. Causing Lydia to have a bit of a hissy fit. 

“I don’t care.” She informed him. 

Theo’s friend sighed, “Well he’s back in Ohio” 

Erica blinked, “Wait Jordan or Peter.” 

“Peter.”

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

In the apartment Stiles noticed the paperwork on the desk in the bedroom, he had seen Derek reviewing it on occasion but had always been distracted from inquiring about it. Derek was in the kitchen making something quick, from the smell of it grilled cheese and tomato soup. As Stiles read over the paperwork he was impressed.

Security had always been after Derek to switch from the sixers to the IOI security branch. 

“I’m not taking it.” Derek told him from the doorway. 

“You get paid more.” Stiles added continuing to read the paperwork. 

“I can make the same with overtime.” Stiles put the paperwork back on the desk and walked over to Derek. “Taking that job would mean less time with you.” 

Stiles smiled at Derek, “They think you’re scary.” Stiles smiled wider when the vulnerability faded from Derek’s eyes. Derek was glaring at him, once that look would have set him off, now it made stiles get off in another way. “Do they know you like to cuddle?” 

Derek glared turned and walked away. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Peter whistled cheerfully as he approached the building in the IOI block that housed the Sixers. Peter had been amazed when his favorite nephew had gotten the job with IOI, since IOI had its fingers in everything ranging from entertainment to education. Then he had found out it was for the Sixers, Peter had been a little embarrassed that was the best job Derek his sisters only son could get. Of course he had heard about the security offers, but Derek had already informed his mother when he had called, he didn’t want to anything that would jeopardize his relationship with Stiles. 

Which was adorable, in some way strange way that had Peter thinking his nephew was a dumb puppy . 

When he entered the building he had asked the nice lady at the receptionist desk if he could have the tour. He dropped his nephews name and knew he had her, her eyes went wide and she smiled. 

“Derek Hale’s uncle, it’s so nice to meet you.” She greeted. 

Peter knew that there was a good chance everyone knew about his nephew or at least heard about him due to the whole relationship thing with Stiles. Who Peter had not yet had the pleasure of meeting yet. He was here to remedy that fact, because family was very important. 

“Thank you and it is a pleasure to meet you.” Peter cheerfully informed her. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Derek was a little distracted, Stiles was kneeling between his thighs doing things with his mouth that had Derek gasping and leaving cracks in the furniture. So he was a little slow on the take when he heard the door to the kitchen open. The door closed loudly almost slammed, Derek placed one hand on Stiles neck, stilling him as he listened. This wasn’t one of their roommates; he heard the pleased whistling and cursed. Stiles moved away looking at Derek curiously, “What…”, Stiles started to ask before he was interrupted. 

“Nephew bring out your wife and introduce us, I brought gifts!!” 

Derek leaned forward and wrapped his arms around stiles, letting out a groan, a sound of pure misery. 

“Is that Peter?” Stiles asked, well aware of the man many people whispered was a monster. 

Derek sighed, “Yes.” 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Peter waited at the kitchen table; he had brought some gifts for his nephew and Stiles. Little things of congratulations, since there was no longer a wayward spouse that needed to be kidnapped and forced into accepting the marriage. Not that it would have been a bad thing if there was, just because they looked human didn’t mean they truly were. Peter had been slightly looking forward to hunting Stiles down. He whistled as he waited some tune he had picked up from the online flight movie he had been watching. He could hear the rustling of clothes and Stiles refusing to be hidden and locked in the bedroom while Derek greeted his uncle. 

The door to the bedroom finally opened. 

Peter watched as his gloomy nephew and a rather fidgety human stepped out. 

“So, this is Stiles.” Peter inquired. 

Peter appraised Stiles as he gave him a look over. He had heard about Stiles, but had been under strict orders not to interfere until Derek asked. The boy’s heart was beating quickly and Peter could just scent the uncomfortable awkwardness that was pouring out of the boy. Peter had believed Stiles to be this meek little creature, it made sense since Derek despite his appearance was a sensitive and weak. Peter smirked as Derek glared at him, moving very subtly to use his own body to block Peter’s view of Stiles. 

“I was expecting a girl.” Peter finally said. 

Derek growled and Stiles shrugged. “It’s my personality and ability to deep throat that wins ‘em over every time.” Stiles said 

Peter smiled, “Is it.” he purred while patting the seat next to him. 

Derek’s eyebrow twitched. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

When they returned to their pods there was a noticeable change to everyone’s mood. Derek was annoyed, Stiles was looking a little sour and Erica was looking like the boogeyman was about to jump put and drag her away. Isaac and Boyd were the only ones who seemed unaffected, curious but unaffected. They had heard the rumors about Peter Hale, the man considered the bogyman by many. 

He had traumatized Erica, terrorized Jackson into fleeing the states, threatened a lawsuit against Lydia and IOI, and IOI had flinched. 

Derek didn’t know whether to be impressed that his uncle had that reputation or terrified that his uncle had that reputation. His uncle owned a series of clubs and bars in the oasis, while Stiles had argued the logic behind that, and Peter had only shrugged. 

“Why is he here!!?” Erica whined once Derek and Stiles returned.

“I don’t know.” Derek lied. 

He did know, Laura had betrayed his trust and the sibling code. She had gone straight to their uncle when Derek had contacted her. Peter had decided with permission from Derek’s mother-Peters sister-that Peter should come down and visit. Just to make sure everything was okay. Which it was, but Derek swore his family treated him like he was the baby. He wasn’t, he was the middle child and Cora who was the youngest never needed as much attention as he received. 

“He’s visiting,” Stiles informed them, since Peter had decided to share his plans with Stiles. “We’re,” Stiles pointed and himself and Derek, “going to dinner and lunch with him for the rest of the week.”

“He’s just here for the rest of the week?” Erica questioned, sounding hopeful. 

“Two weeks.” Derek mumbled. 

“Two weeks?!” Erica screeched.

Stiles sighed, “He’s not that bad.” Derek and Erica started at stiles like they had never seen him before. Stiles shook his head, “He’s creepy but he’s not the bogyman. Derek is creepier that Peter.” Erica stared at Stiles like was talking about the ritual sacrifice of babies in a low heat furnace, and Derek looked like he wanted to cry. Stiles sighed and climbed into his pod. 

Erica looked at Derek, “They say people change after marriage.” 

Derek nodded, “I still love him.”

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

They tried to figure out what to do next, Boyd suggested Blade Runner but he was the only one that had seen the movie. Everyone had some excuse for why they had never seen that film. So with a sigh they agreed on Pokémon, Boyd looked at them like they were personally offending him. 

“It’s on several lists of movies to see before you die.” Boyd calmly told his teammates. 

“Well, I’m more a reader and gamer than movie watcher.” Stiles defended. 

“You watch the same movies over and over, the Japanese Godzilla series, Marvel, DC, Star Trek and Star wars.” Isaac snapped, “That’s it, and all on the highest volume you can possible put them on.”

“Well its better than reality TV, newsflash it’s scripted and acted!!” Stiles snapped. 

Boyd looked at Derek who was talking to Erica. 

“I’m not creepier than my uncle, am I?” Derek asked mournfully. 

Erica shook her head, “You never could be.” 

Boyd sighed, “I get bulbasaur.” 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Elsewhere word had spread fast that Peter Hale was in Ohio. 

Some knew him as the owner of several clubs and bars in the Oasis. They catered to needs that ranged from the normal to the exotic and unmentionable in polite and impolite company.

Others knew him as the boogieman that hunted anyone who crossed a hale. 

Others just knew the name and had no idea how. 

Peter didn’t care; he sat in the shade as he watched people walking. He did like the change of weather and pace here, but he liked Alaska, if he wanted he could shred his human skin and run. Chase those that wandered into his territory and feed, but here, he had to keep his true nature well below the surface.  
He took a sip of his coffee and watched, some people looked back at him, others walked faster and avoided meeting his gaze. He liked Ohio, they were so naive, in Alaska the sight of him had some loading their weapons. 

He smiled and hummed, he couldn’t wait for dinner. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

“How…” Derek tried to ask, as Stiles and Boyd battled it out. 

“How what?” Stiles asked as recalled charizard and reached for his poke ball that contained Mewtwo. 

“How am I worse?” Derek finally asked. 

“Solar beam.” Stiles yells as he throws his poke ball, the vulpix that Boyd had out looks likes it wants to cry. 

“Basic Pokémon!!” Boyd yells back. 

“Worse than what?” Stiles asks, as his mewtwo demolishes the Pokémon. 

“My uncle.” Derek asks, “How am I worse than my uncle?” 

Boyd withdrew vulpix and sent out snorlax, “Body slam!” 

“Evade.” Stiles yelled. 

“I’m not worse than him.” Derek yelled. 

The fight actually paused as Stiles and Boyd turned to look at him. 

“What?” Stiles asked. 

“How am I worse than my uncle Peter?” Derek asked. 

“You shot Lydia’s avatar, married me while I was plastered, the seven times you kidnapped me, spent most days stalking me around the office, the apartment, and the city and the Oasis. Oh and dated other people while at the same time was cock blocking me from anyone.” Stiles defended. “Heather cried every time she saw you for six months.” 

“I asked you to stop dating her.” Derek hissed. 

“Asked me or growled at me, I didn’t become fluent in Derek speak until year two.” 

“Growled.” 

“Oh my god!!” 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Lydia had heard through the grapevine that at Peter Hale was here, in Ohio. He had been spotted being given the tour of IOI. Melissa the one who had given him the tour had gone for twenty minutes about the nice, single attractive man that she had given the tour to and given her number to. He was taking her to breakfast on Saturday. 

Lydia doubted very much that Peter was any sort of gentlemen. She had not met him, but Jackson had. He had been ready to beat Stiles and Derek into the ground, then he had run into Peter Hale. When Jackson had returned to her apartment, he had been crying, and he was an ugly crier. 

“I need to leave.” He had told her, between sobbing. 

Then he was gone, calling her when he arrived in Europe. Saying a long distance relationship was better in the long run. 

Now Lydia had a boyfriend that was oceans away and Peter Hale in Ohio. She needed to speak to Stiles and see if this was going to be a problem. 

Lydia was done with the Hale family. 

They had involved themselves in her life even if she had no real reason for them even being involved. Her only tie was Stiles and she had been nothing but appropriate with him. 

Yes, there were times she found herself considering him but that stopped completely when Derek crashed a birthday party and decided his first priority was to kill her avatar. Message received, she was going to avoid Stiles until her dying days. Probably past it if there was an afterlife. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Stiles smiled they were getting lunch and dinner, nice expensive restaurants all paid by Peter Hale. Stiles was getting Cheesecake factory as much as he could before anyone get caught on. Judging from the look on Derek’s face he was suspicious. 

“Only two times.” Derek ordered. 

Stiles frowned, “Maybe you should lay off all the meat and we can go more than two times.” 

Derek stared at him, “Not what I meant.” 

Stiles smiled, “Maybe I’ll be more appreciative if I get my way.” He walked over to Derek and placed his fingers through the belt hoops of his jeans. “The kind of appreciative that makes you break furniture.” 

They were going to eat cheesecake factory at least three times a week

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

At the restaurant, Derek stared at the menu, his uncle was chatting with Stiles, who had the menu memorized. Derek hated when Cheesecake factory had stared delivering, now he was here again. He glared at the assorted butters, and the assorted breads. He just wanted a dinner roll, one that was all; they brought all these different ones. Then the waiters looked at him like he was the one that had caused a problem because he had to think. Did he want the multi grain roll, the wheat roll, Texas toast, regular fluffy dinner roll? 

“Just bring the white bread dinner rolls and honey buttermilk butter.” Stiles told the waitress that was still staring at Derek. “And I’m ready to order.” 

Peter smiled, “There are nicer and better places then this.” 

Stiles smiled back, “I like cheesecake factory, and they sell cheesecake, lots of different wonderful cheesecake, and I want to try them all.” Derek watched as the waiter left to bring them the bread, he had a feeling they new Stiles very well. “So honey buns, you want the same thing we always get.”

“Honey buns.” Peter repeated. 

Stiles nodded, “So Peter, what are you planning to do here?” 

Peter smiled, “visit with my nephew, spend time with his spouse and of course take in the sites.”  
Derek glared because at the word sites He could clearly see and smell his own uncle leering at his mate. 

“Well my ass is really only free for one Hale and that’s the one that put a ring on it.” Stiles declared, “They have the red velvet cheesecake today.” 

Peter looked at Derek and smiled, Derek glowered. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Boyd blinked when Isaac opened the door and Lydia stood there. 

“I never thought you to be suicidal but everyone has their moments, “ Isaac looked back at Erica who was staring mouth open in shock, “Stiles isn’t here.” 

“Can you tell him to meet me for lunch.” Lydia ordered. “We have some things to talk about.” 

Isaac nodded, and then closed the door. “Should we call human resources, because I think that was her cry for help?” 

Boyd shrugged, “maybe she wants closure.”

“Closure.” Erica repeated. 

Boyd nodded, “Derek killed her avatar, the one that she spent money and time on. That is a loss not many want to ever deal with.”

Isaac blinked, “Mine was blown up, by Stiles…he claimed it was friendly fire.” 

“Let’s just not tell Derek about her stopping by.” Erica added.

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Derek had eaten seven pieces of cheesecake, each a different one and he was tempted to get another four or six. Or maybe one more slice. Stiles was looking close to falling asleep beside him in the booth. Peter was playing on his phone and like Derek had the waiting staff delivering plate after plate of food. 

“There was another suicide in Japan, someone jumped off their balcony.” Peter informed him as he stared at his cell phone screen. “Rumor is he might be one the five non IOI names on the scoreboard.” Derek shrugged, going through the cheesecake list. “Isn’t it strange how the only names on that score board are either IOI or just those 5…no one else spending their time playing Joust, or zork or whatever else.”

“Turtle cheesecake.” Derek muttered. 

“It just seems that there are only 5 people and IOI after this key.” Peter continued. 

“Or birthday cake cheesecake.” Derek muttered. 

“Everyone else seems to be treating it like it’s a reality television show, there are blogs dedicated to going over what is happening with the competition. Bob was interviewed, I remember him, he tried to kill me once.” Peter continued. 

“Or strawberry.” Derek muttered as he tried to figure out what he wanted.

Peter looked at his nephew and then at Stiles, “the pack is happy for you.” Peter whispered. “You have a mate, a job and haven’t been murdered by hunters. You are doing better than we ever thought you would on your own.” Derek looked away from the menu, and almost smiled then his uncle continued, “So when you screw up again, do you want me to leave the chloroform or just call your mom over to bite him.” 

Derek narrowed his eyes, waving over the waiter “I want a slice of all your cheesecakes, and the check, my uncle is paying.” 

The waiter looked at him, the smug man in the booth and the passed out man beside Derek. “Okay...”

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Derek had been true to his word, before they left to have dinner with his uncle he had moved the bed, and was going to be more cautious when he and Stiles were intimate. He lowered his in a food coma mate on to the bed and cautiously got ready for bed himself.

He brushed his teeth and debated whether to shower now or in the morning. 

His uncle was still going to be in Ohio and was going to be reporting back to his mother on how Derek and Stiles were doing. 

He hated his family sometimes. 

...end chapter 3


	4. End A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between hunters, a final battle and Derek deciding that he needs to tell Stiles his secret, Derek figures that everything is going to be alright....maybe. Probably not.

Chapter 4: End and Epilogue

Ready Player One: IOI Edition  
……

Derek rarely kept the volume on his phone on. 

He didn’t need to, the light and vibration where enough with his senses. He was especially grateful for that at night, when his mate was asleep and he didn’t want to disturb him. He opened his eyes when the light from his phone caught his attention. Carefully reaching over Stiles who was still asleep, happily cocooned in his arms, Derek retrieved his phone. 

One look at the caller ID had him thinking about ignoring it, but Derek knew his sister. She would continue to call back until he did. It didn’t matter how many times; she’d do it till he picked up and if he didn’t she would call Stiles. He intended to keep her far away from his mate as possible. He internally grumbled out several curses and decided to pick up. 

“Hello Laura.” He greeted softly. 

“So Uncle Peter showed us the pictures of you and your mate.” She gleefully whispered back to him, without actually greeting him. His sister was rude like that. 

“It’s not even 2 am here Laura.” Derek told her, watching Stiles to make sure he didn’t wake up.

“Mom wants to know when you are bringing Stiles here for a visit.” Laura informed him. 

Derek rolled his eyes, of course his uncle had been gossiping to his mother and family. He wouldn’t doubt it if his mother had a transcript version of the visit. He wondered if they even acknowledged that he left home to get space from them all. He was the middle child and he needed space, a lot of space. Like states in between them type of space. Stiles muttered something in his sleep. Derek looked at his mate and smiled, “We like it here in Ohio, and Stiles doesn’t like the cold.” Derek answered. 

Stiles didn’t like the cold; he had made that clear every time the weather was in the 60’s and below. Which was fine since Derek radiated heat and was quite content to cuddle with him. 

“Right.” Laura said. “Anyway Uncle Peter told mother that there are two other betas there.” 

“What do you want Laura?” Derek asked. 

He felt annoyed that his family didn’t think he could hold his own against two betas, he was a werewolf for god’s sake, and he was capable of holding his own. 

“Just wanted to talk to you, since your there alone with your mate and two other betas, it must be hard.” The concern in his sister’s voice calmed him. 

“It’s alright we get along.” He answered as he continued to stare at his sleeping mate.

“You can come home Derek, it doesn’t mean you fail if you do.” Laura added. 

Derek sighed, taking in the scent and sounds of his mate, “Okay.” He told her, both knowing there was more to his answer. 

“Tell your mate I said hi.” She told him before hanging up. 

Derek sighed. How could he bring his mate home if he couldn’t even tell Stiles what he was and who he was bringing Stiles home to? 

Leaving Derek to wonder, how he would tell Stiles? 

Should he even tell Stiles? 

And could he ever tell Stiles? 

As Derek laid there in bed, thinking about choice and the consequences the light on his phone went off again. He glanced at the text message from Aiden. His former turmoil forgotten as he stared at the text and reread it a few times, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. 

There was a new hire that hadn’t passed the background check. 

Bryce Lynch a new arrival in the tech and support department hadn’t passed their background check. 

He wasn’t speaking about the background check that the company did, he was speaking about the one paranoid supernatural creatures did to ensure there wasn’t a hunter trying to sneak in and murder them. 

Derek curled around his mate, all but pressing him in to mattress. Stiles continued to sleep on, content and unaware. Which was how Derek intended to keep him, it was the best way to protect his over curious mate. If Stiles suspected that anything was wrong he’d throw himself in to harm’s way to protect Derek. Derek tried not to think some hunter getting their hands on Stiles. 

Derek breathed in deeply the scent of his mate to calm himself. 

He’d protect Stiles. 

He’d protect Stiles even if it meant working with other wolves. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Stiles was used to Derek clinging to him in his sleep, arms and legs wrapped around Stiles or just waking up to find Derek blanketing him with his body. So Stiles didn’t think anything different when he woke to Derek pretending to be a koala and Stiles a tree. He smiled against the fingers that were tracing across his arm. 

“I think someone promised me pancakes.” Stiles muttered. 

There was a muffled sigh and quick kiss to his check before Derek carefully rolled off of Stiles and onto the bed, resting on his back. Stiles mentally sighed, because Derek was staring at him but there was something in his eyes that Stiles couldn’t quite make out. Which made him curious, what was Derek trying to hide from him. 

But Stiles knew better than to just ask. Derek was as nonverbal as one could get, but his eyes revealed everything. Stiles yawned as he stretched. Glancing at the clock he figured out he still had some time before he needed to wake up. 

Derek was still staring at him, the emotion still there bright and unknown but Stiles was never one to give up, well he could ignore things until they went away but this wasn’t just anything it was Derek. He rolled over so he was the one that was draped over Derek. 

Derek started running his fingers along Stiles back. “I’m going to be taking some overtime…” Derek started explaining, wincing internally at how guilty he sounded. 

“Saving up for Hawaii again?” Stiles asked moving up on his elbows so he was staring down at Derek. When Derek smiled back he continued, “You and me in that bungalow, all to ourselves with that private beach.” He leaned down to place a kiss on Derek’s shoulder, “Sounds like a great place for an anniversary.” He leaned further up to kiss Derek on the mouth. 

Derek returned the kiss, at least he did before pulling away and staring at Stiles as he gently cupped his face. Stiles stared back at him, “Derek?” Stiles questioned. Derek smiled at him, before returning to their kissing.

Stiles knew the emotion in Derek’s eye. 

It had been fear.

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Boyd knew that one day he really needed to sit down and think about his life and choices. 

At least those choices when it came to Derek. 

Boyd had seemed destined to be alone. 

His parents had died when he and his sister where young. Leaving them in the care of his grandmother, and it had been great. Then his sister and grandmother were gone, and he was alone again. All alone in a house, a cold empty house, that was nothing without his family there. 

So he had packed up, sold the house, basically sold everything and left. He made it to Ohio and stayed there, the first day there he had met Derek who was glowering at everyone that was around them. But he didn’t glower at Boyd; he had stared at him and nodded, like he got it. 

Derek was alone too. 

Weird, awkward and made people really uncomfortable, Derek was alone too. 

Now they didn’t have to be. 

They had Erica, Isaac and Stiles all of them in what Derek called a pack. Boyd didn’t question it, the more time he spent with Derek the more he realized there was something strange about him. Which was fine, no one was really sane, maybe suicidal to be a sixer. 

So when Derek had approached him, looking like something horrible had happened and asked Boyd, actually asked, to watch Stiles. 

Boyd had agreed. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Stiles ignored how annoyed and insulted he felt at having Derek basically order Boyd to watch over him.

Like Stiles was some maiden that was going to swoon at the beginnings of trouble, or breakdown and sob hysterically because things didn’t go their way. Derek had been gone before Stiles had learned what Derek had done. He imagined Derek had fled because he knew how Stiles would have reacted. 

Because Stiles had been more than capable of taking care of himself for a long time, that wasn’t going to change just because he was married to Derek. In fact it should be the opposite way around; Stiles should have asked Boyd to watch over Derek.

Stiles should have asked Boyd to watch over Derek years ago. 

Not that Stiles didn’t know that Derek was going to be working with the some members of the security team today, and have some over time tonight. Stiles knew everything. 

“You shouldn’t be upset because he cares for you.” Erica told him, her tone bored. 

Stiles looked up from his cereal to stare at her, he knew she was dating Boyd and somehow wasn’t bothered about this. Because he would be bothered by Derek being asked to watch over someone, having someone else being treated like they were precious. To be placed above all else, Stiles would have thrown a fit. But Erica looked bored, like this was a daily thing. He decided to stop that train of thought. 

“I’m not, I’m upset that something is upsetting him and he won’t tell me.” Stiles told her, stabbing his cereal with the spoon.

Erica stared at him and Isaac looked annoyed, Boyd on the other hand had no reaction. 

“You should eat lunch with Lydia today.” Boyd said in his attempt of a peace offering. 

Stiles stared at Boyd for a moment and then nodded, “That sounds like a plan.” He ignored how Isaac and Eric were staring at him like he was a horrible person. Because he was and this would be a nice thing to throw back into Derek’s face. it screamed you left me alone so I went and found someone else who I know you hate to take your place. Stiles smiled brightly and ate his cereal.

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

In one of the unused rooms of the security office, three werewolves watched old security footage that focused on one new tech employee, someone that owed money and would be repaying it through servitude. 

Which meant this newcomer was working in the call center, apparently tech support. They had his new address, a studio apartment that IOI owned, and his tracker number for his ankle monitor. Everything was monitored and security ran that building all servitudes lived in. 

Bryce Lynch was their prey and they now knew that they could get access to him. 

“What kind of name is Bryce Lynch?” Ethan asked as they watched said person eat lunch at his desk. 

“Sounds made up, so has to be made up.” Aiden added. 

Derek frowned as he stared at the computer screen, this Bryce Lynch may have passed the background check from IOI but not the one paranoid supernatural’s used when new employees showed up. They all knew someone or heard of the stories of a hunter slipping into some company and clearing out all the supernatural or specific supernatural’s. 

One had nearly slipped in before, Kate Argent. 

Derek remembered her because she had approached him; everything about her had made him forget about Stiles. Stiles, at that time had made Derek angry all the time and Kate smelled so good, looked so good and seemed so perfect. Someone had seen her for what she was, a hunter with a passion for killing werewolves. 

Before Derek was supposed to meet with her, she had been found dead, an arrow to the stomach embedding her to a tree in some park. 

If he had met with her, he knew he would have been dead. Beheaded or cut in half, some dead wolf someone would find. He would have never have been with his mate and Stiles would have ended up with Lydia and they would have had children while Derek rotted in the ground or some landfill somewhere. He growled low in his throat, now there was another probable hunter. 

“Does he have any contacts?” Derek asked voice deep from anger. 

“None, but we can track his movements and internet searches.” Ethan answered. 

“Work off his debt, what a liar.” Aiden muttered. 

“Maybe we should contact our packs?” Ethan added. 

Derek shook his head, sensing that Aiden was also reluctant to do so. 

Both would prefer to do that as a last resort, Derek already had his last resort plan. He’d take Stiles and leave, head back to Alaska and keep them surrounded by the pack. Some other part of him, really wanted to contact his mother and have her send his uncle. Have Peter kill the threat, but another part wanted to kill the hunter himself. 

But if he was wrong and this wasn’t some hunter, he had innocent blood on his hands before; he wanted to avoid that happening again at all costs. 

As they continued to watch the monitor that was focused on the new employee, Derek couldn’t help but wonder how this was happening now. Everything had been perfect and now Bryce Lynch had arrived, failed their background check and was doing something that just didn’t seem like regular work stuff on his computer.

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Stiles tried to ignore the fear he had seen in Derek’s eyes.

Because that brought up questions, like why had there been fear in Dereks eyes? What could put it there and who was it directed against. Which brought him to another question, what was Derek being secretive about. 

He wanted to hack into Derek’s phone and work computer. 

Maybe evens the twins, but he held himself back. A relationship was about trust and he did trust Derek, and he was rather thankful about his new platonic friend Lydia. So all he needed to do was wait and watch. Then deal with the problem. 

So Stiles decided to focus on how he was having lunch without Derek. 

Since he had met Derek, eating without Derek interrupting, staring or causing the table he was sitting at to empty because Derek was being threatening just by breathing. Now though, they ate at home, because it gave them time to have fun interactions.

It still amused him that people thought Derek was terrifying, because no one had seen Derek sort socks, vacuum or the rare time Stiles caught him plucking his eyebrows. 

Stiles paid for his lunch ignoring how the majority of people were looking for Derek. He spotted the table in the cafeteria where Lydia and some people from accounting where waiting for him. 

He smiled awkwardly as he approached with his tray in hand. He held back the sigh when he noticed how everyone seemed to relax knowing Derek wasn’t going to magically appear. 

Lydia smiled at him, the others at the table smiled and waved at him.

“Good afternoon.” He greeted politely.

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

They had gotten take out and where still staring at the footage some old and some new. 

“He’s kind of awkward looking.” Ethan stated. “Bet he smells like denial, despair and desperation.” 

“Denial and desperation are the same thing.” Aiden muttered already bored, they had been at this for hours. 

“No, they just sound the same, but they mean different things.” Derek added as they watched the new comer type on his keyboard. 

“Really?” Aiden asked. 

“You have a phone look it up.” Ethan added. 

Aiden glared at his brother. But his glare was ignored as Ethan and Derek continued to watch Bryce Lynch. Aiden understood why they were doing this. Bryce Lynch was someone who wasn’t what he said he was, and was here in IOI. Specifically the tech call center, so Bryce wanted to be here but why. 

Did he just like listening to people scream at him without the ability to hang up or living in a nice modern halfway house? Aiden suspected it had to do with the key, there was only one left and nothing had been heard from any of the names on the scoreboard except that one was dead, committed suicide. Aiden figured the stress had gotten to Daito. 

“How’s the marriage.” Aiden asked wanting to change the subject. 

“Twice a day, every day.” Derek answered.

“To much information.” Ethan told Derek as he made the same face one would that had swallowed a lemon. He held that face for a while, before adding, “I don’t think he’s a hunter. He’s kind of scrawny. Maybe a mole, planted to see if there are any supernatural’s here”

Derek frowned; he had more than himself to worry about. 

He wasn’t worried about the hunt for the last key. 

Stiles had informed Derek once that even if all the keys were found, there was no way anyone could really enforce the will. The Oasis ran business, schools, banks, even some clinics. To shut off the Oasis for even one day would cause a riot, and to change it would lead back backs to the riots that ended with property damage and blood. The Oasis had become too embedded into a person’s everyday life, even those that barely used it. 

“Whatever he is, we should just kill him.” Derek muttered. He didn’t just have himself to worry about; he had his mate who liked Ohio. His overly curious mate who would involve himself in this and maybe for once Derek might not be able to get him. 

“We should get all the information that we can before it comes to that.” Ethan clarified. 

Derek only frowned and reluctantly nodded. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Boyd had always been the silent type, more of an introvert than extrovert. Yet, he still enjoyed spending time with Isaac and Erica, they spoke enough for him. He didn’t even have to speak when he was with them. Which was fine with him, he could enjoy their company and maintain his silence. 

Right now Isaac and Erica were focused on what Stiles was doing and who he was without. 

Stiles was eating lunch with Lydia, and not with Derek. 

Even before Stiles and Derek had gotten married and they had been at each other’s throats, the two of them eating lunch together had always been the norm. 

So it was understandable when some took double takes or stared, because Stiles was eating lunch with Lydia. What was stranger was that it had been Derek’s suggestions; it had been given with a hint of snarl and an understanding that if anything happened, Boyd was paying the price. 

But nothing was going to happen. 

“So the moment Derek isn’t here, Stiles goes running to her.” Isaac whispered to Erica. 

She like Isaac were staring at Stiles and Lydia, even turning their chairs so they had a better view. 

“Seems that way, just look at them.” the judgment in her tone had Isaac nodding along with her, “ Both of them not a care in the world.” Erica added as she popped another grape in her mouth. 

“Derek goes to work and Stiles goes off to play with his mistress.” Isaac added. “That’s a real world love story.” 

Boyd continued to eat and ignored them because he didn’t want to think about Stiles and Derek’s relationship. 

“Is Derek even okay with this?” Erica inquired turning to face Boyd.  


“He suggested this, I heard him ordering Boyd.” Isaac raised an eyebrow, and gave Erica a look before continuing, “It happens in marriages, you think you have everything you want and then you realize it wasn’t everything you thought it would be. Derek’s having marital remorse. He doesn’t want to be the one who ends it but If Stiles is having an affair…..” 

“Then Stiles is the problem and not him.” Erica concluded, before she pouted. “I just don’t see Stiles being unfaithful.” 

"Derek has always been the one more invested in that relationship." Isaac added.

Boyd rolled his eyes and continued eating. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Stiles was surprised at how well lunch was turning out to be.

After the whole viral love confession video from the assassination attempt from Ogden Morrow party, it wasn’t like he had made new friends. It made Derek more intimidating, and Stiles a little more of a social pariah. But sitting here at the table with Lydia, Mereidith, and Liam. It felt nice to be around normal people. It always made him remember how different the people he spent his time with were. 

“Your avatar looked so cute on the video and I don’t think anyone who knows you really believe that you married a monster or that Lydia is a home wreaker.” Meredith assured him. 

He smiled back at her, appreciating how her warm smile actually met her eyes.

Lydia smile was forced, “He still shot me, and his uncle had me demoted from law firm to accounting.”

“Your avatar, there is a huge difference and accounting is less stressful.” Stiles reminded as he ate his sweet potato fries. 

“I thought it was funny when he jumped and rolled.” Liam added, “It’s like he was a character from a game or something.” 

“Wow.” Stiles muttered, “It was his avatar.” 

Meredith smiled, “So how is Derek?” 

Lydia smiled, “I haven’t seen him prowling around my apartment like someone who wants to murder me and wear my skin.” 

“Yeah, I wear him out.” Stiles added. 

“You two go to the gym together.” Liam gushed. 

Lydia and Stiles stared at him, “His dad is one of the CEOS.” Meredith answered. 

“Well, we’re doing well.” Stiles added. “I called my dad and let him know that I was married, he took it well…he only asked if it was against my will once and only brought up Peter Hale two times in the conversation. It was a good talk. He likes Florida.” 

Lydia stared at him, “wow.” 

Stiles nodded, “Marital life.” 

Meredith smiled, and repeated her question. “So, how is Derek doing?”

Stiles sighed, “Good, he’s busy with Security right now, saving up money to take us on a vacation and a second honeymoon for our one year anniversary.” 

“That’s so sweet.” Meredith gushed.

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Isaac asked. 

Erica shrugged, “Maybe when to meet up without Derek being there. So they can run away together.” There was a pause before Erica giggled to herself, “Stiles would never leave his sugar daddy.” 

Isaac started to laugh, and soon the two of them were giggling among themselves.

Boyd ignored them. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Derek receives the text from Boyd, -He’s eating lunch. Everything is fine. – he can’t stop the smile that forms on his face. 

“What’s Stiles doing, does he miss you already?” Aiden teases, his smile growing smug when Derek glowers at him. 

“He’s eating lunch.” Derek replies, glaring at Aiden who is smirking back in response. 

Ethan without looking at them orders them while rolling his eyes, that they keep their eyes on the monitors. They both do for awhile before Aiden can’t help himself and continues with his teasing. 

Aiden returns to staring at Derek and smiles a sweet smile before telling Derek in his sweetest voice, “We have access to all the cameras, maybe we should take a quick peak and find your little mate. Since you must be panicking or going through withdrawals.” 

Derek’s response is to glare and snarl. Ethan sighs, knowing his brother is a going to continue this behavior. They need a break, “Let’s take a break, get some lunch, there’s that all you can eat BBQ place.” When all he received in response to his statement was two matching blank, looks he sighed, “Let’s go eat, we have all day and tomorrow if we need it.” 

Aiden and Derek nodded. 

They could eat. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Meredith was feeling uncomfortable and it had to do with the two at the three that was three tables across from them. They had been staring at them since they had sat down and weren’t even bothering to hide that fact. The others at her table might be oblivious to it, but she wasn’t. She leaned in to get her tablemates attentions asking if anyone knew the two that were staring at them. 

Stiles looked in the direction that Meredith was pointing towards. 

Isaac and Erica waved at him when made eye contact with them. He awkwardly waved back and back at them. “My roommates..” he answered. Thankful that at Boyd was acting normal and just staring at his plate as he ate, like he didn’t have Isaac and Erica at his table. 

“Derek’s lackeys.” Lydia answered not even bothering to look in their direction.

“You mean like personal assistants?” Liam asked as he waved back at Isaac and Erica. “I thought he was like a sixer?” 

Lydia deciding to ignore Liam continued, “Their harmless compared to Derek.” Lydia assured her, “harmless but creepy.” 

Meredith didn’t look the slights bit reassured, but she nodded anyways. She placed one hand on Liam’s wrist indicating he should stop, he did and returned to eating. 

Stiles sighed, “Derek isn’t creepy, he’s just……not people trained.” 

Lydia scoffed. “He shot me.” 

“Your avatar, and that is a very important distinguish to make.” 

“His uncle terrified Jackson.” 

“There is no proof that he did, only Jackson’s word and we all know that wasn’t worth much.” 

Lydia glared at him as Stiles smiled as reassuringly as he could.

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Elsewhere….

Somewhere in Alaska, miles upon miles away from even the slightest spec of civilization there was a rather fort style settlement. in the main house, larger than the other cabins, Peter and his sister Talia sat at the kitchen table. 

This was a normal ritual for them, since childhood, the two of them sharing a pint of ice cream as they went over gossip, problems and solutions or just wanted someone to complain to. It was their way of bonding and it had worked. 

“I just wish he would come home.” Talia complained, because she was far too old to be whining. Peter only looked at her and nodded, continuing to eat the ice cream. “I know you said Derek is doing fine in Ohio…but I remember Derek losing a battle to a family of rabbits.” She let out a sigh, “and now he’s married, says he found his mate and refuses to come back because it might upset Stiles, what is a Stiles?!”

“The rabbits were rather large, and organized, if I remember correctly one had a tattoo.” Peter offered to calm his sister. 

She sighed and looked at him. “Despite his appearance, Derek is sensitive.” She reminded, because her son was the most sensitive of his siblings, regardless of what Derek might claim he had always been the one to cling to her the most. Then he decided to move, become a sixer and that had her freaking out. Sixers were attacked outside and inside the Oasis, she had seen the forum boards her youngest had shown her. Then suddenly he called her to tell her he was married, and had found his mate. Her son was going to be the death of her. She sighed again, but smiled, “They were rather large, but he was 20 years old Peter.” she frowned when Peter laughed. 

Peter smiled, “Stiles wouldn’t let anything happen to Derek.” He assured her thinking of the stare down Stiles and Peter had before he left, Peter had informed Stiles exactly what they were, he remembers leaning in close and whispering the word werewolves. Stiles hadn’t reacted in the slightest, just continued to stare. _“Am I supposed to be surprised?” Stiles had deadpanned._ Peter had been surprised. Not that he would admit that to anyone. 

“Derek is going to fine.” Peter reassured her. Talia smiled, nodded and the siblings continued eating their ice cream. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Whiles he’s heading back to his pod from lunch he notices the newcomer. 

The newcomer is walking towards him with his head down like he’s trying to be unnoticeable. Behavior like that makes Stiles paranoid, it could be agreed that anything could make him paranoid, but he trusted his gut instincts. His gut had never failed him before, as they passed each other and Stiles nodded at the newcomer who hesitantly nodded back, Stiles made sue to pay attention and memorize everything. 

In case he needed to identify this person again. 

He remembers the name embroidered on the shirt, and the ID badge. 

Bryce Lynch, followed by the words Tech Support. 

Once Bryce Lynch passes him, Stiles can’t stop the smirk that forms. 

He feels like playing through the maze runner series for awhile.

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

As Derek walked towards the apartment, he found himself at a loss. He knew he needed to tell Stiles that he was a werewolf, he should have told him during the honeymoon. When Stiles was stuck with him on island and had nowhere to run. 

This was either going to go well, or very bad. 

If it went well after some freaking out by Stiles, Stiles would nod his head and pace for awhile before demanding Derek answer every question Stiles would ask. Then he would ask for Derek to show him, followed by more freaking out and questions, then probably sex. Because Stiles was strange like that. 

If it went bad, Stiles would panic, freak out and probably try to beat Derek with a bat. Derek would take the bat from him and try to reason with Stiles who would no doubt continue to freak out, even more so and have a panic attack. Derek would help him through it and then Stiles would start trying to get away again and the cycle would continue till Derek drugged him, called his uncle and had them on a private plane back to Alaska. 

He didn’t want this to go bad. 

Even before he reaches the door he knows that Stiles is still awake. 

It’s past midnight, but Stiles is still awake waiting for him.  
He can hear his mate’s heart beat, it’s calm and steady. He’s torn between feeling pleased that Stiles waiting for him and annoyed that his mate isn’t asleep like he was supposed to be. 

Stiles can be a little bit moody and dramatic when he’s tired. 

When he does enter the bedroom Stiles is putting down the book-one of Derek’s-on the desk beside the bed and smiling. “Come to bed,” Stiles tells him as he pats the bed. When Derek doesn’t move quick Stiles continues, voice sweet and promising, “I missed you.” 

Derek purposefully removes his clothes slowly, Stiles never takes his eyes off of him. When he crawls into bed, Stiles greets him with a kiss. It’s soft and sweet, like all the promise in his tone earlier. When their lips finally, hesitantly part, both Stiles and Derek smile. 

“I missed you.” 

Derek just drapes himself over Stiles, the weight pushing Stiles back on the bed. He allows Stiles to shift around to get comfortable. He missed him too. He closes his eyes when one of Stiles hands starts to brush through his hair. 

“I need to tell you something.” Derek whispers. 

“What?”

Derek finds himself hesitating. He knows that he needs to tell Stiles but he doesn’t want to the two scenarios are running through his mind. He’ll either keep or lose Stiles. He doesn’t continue talking, and surprisingly Stiles doesn’t pry. 

“Stay with me.” Derek finally says when Stiles has drifted off to sleep. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

John Stilinski, former and retired Sheriff of Beacon Hills, sits on a rather comfortable reclining lawn chair on the porch of his far better than decent retirement home. He sips his beer as he takes in the sunset from his covered porch and wonders/worries about his only son and child. 

Stiles is overly curious, always in some type of trouble or causing it.

Stiles is married to Derek Hale, who is the nephew of Peter Hale. Peter owns several clubs but there are rumors that have never been proven that Peter, off the books sells and procures things from and to the black market. 

His son is married to the nephew of Peter Hale. 

A marriage that had happened when Stiles was drunk, leaving him to unaware that it had happened, even if Hale had been taking care of Stiles. John had learned that Derek had control of Stiles bank account, had set up a separate joint account, and savings that Stiles was not allowed to touch. Derek handled everything, including informing John, with an email that Stiles and Derek were remarried.  
As in had already been married, but Stiles just realized it and was really, really happy about it. 

He wishes that he could just blame Derek for all the trouble and no doubt chaos Stiles has done, but he knows his son better than that. 

He had no idea what to do about his son, but just be there. He finishes one beer and opens up another, this one in honor of his son and his need to get in trouble. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

In the morning Derek wakes to an empty bed and a post it note tapped to his nose. It’s a small one at least with the words; -I think I already know- written on it. Derek knows what the words mean, Stiles thinks he knows what Derek had been trying to tell him. 

He can imagine what Stiles is thinking. That Derek is going to accept the job, finally, with security. 

He’s not. He never would because that would mean less time with Stiles. Stiles who is not like him and while he loves Derek, being a mate is much different. Stiles could decide one day that he wanted to be with someone else, there was nothing stopping him. Before Stiles even agreed to be Derek’s mate/marry him, Derek had tried to get over having a mate that didn’t want him. 

Something that hadn’t made sense to him because Derek knew Stiles was his, but Stiles had no care to be Derek’s. It hard been difficult, and each person he had dated that had made him feel a little less horrible, had run away. 

Now he had Stiles, who liked him back and claimed to love him. 

Who thought he knew what Derek wanted to tell him. 

Derek figured he might need to drug Stiles drink when he told him. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Ethan examines the current footage of this Brian Lynch and finds himself stuck by detail. There are flies, maybe three that are constantly circling around Bryce as he works at his computer. No matter how many times Bryce swats at them, but they never go away. 

It’s strange but he’s seen something similar to this before. 

Aiden thinks it’s hilarious, and Derek who looks torn between being here and running off to cling to Stiles is barely glancing at the screen and spends more time looking towards the clock and his phone. 

Meaning both Aiden and Derek are going to be useless today. 

“It’s been happening all day.” Ethan stressed getting Dereks focus back to task at hand. “it’s just strange.”

“What?” Derek asks, knowing he had been caught. 

“The flys?” Aiden points out. “Even they know Bryce is full of shit.”

Derek smiles at that comment. 

Ethan on the other hands continues to be pensive.

The flies had happened before, to Kate. He remembers the strange things because he had been the one that had been reviewing the tapes. Ennis, who knew what they were because he was one too, had been overjoyed at having a security team made up of supernatural’s. A pack. So when Kate had been revealed to be a hunter, and an Argent. Well Ennis had given him the task of reviewing the footage. 

He had noticed the flies that started following her. A few days after that there had been the glitches in the camera, and employees suffering from loss of time. But only to those who had been around Kate. Two days after that Kate had gone missing, and then found dead, impaled/embedded to a tree with an arrow. 

Ethan had never seen that pattern again, except for now. So was it possible that there was something or someone else that was as suspicious as them about Bryce. 

“What is distracting you Derek?” Aiden asks, since Ethan is engrossed in the monitors and he is getting bored.

Derek frowns, “I want to tell Stiles that I’m a werewolf.” 

Aiden stares at Derek for awhile, before exploding. “You haven’t told him! You’re married to him!!” 

Derek glares, “I never needed to.” 

“What happens on a full moon?!!” Aiden exclaims, “Doesn’t he question when you do certain things?!” 

“Stiles thinks there my kinks and he likes them.” Derek answered. 

Aiden just stared at him, “Well….that was more than I ever wanted to know.”

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Boyd looked at the door, well Stiles and Derek’s bedroom door. Stiles had barricaded himself in the bedroom, claiming to want to play some more Dragon Age, but Boyd figured there was more to it. Boyd sat on one of the recliners as Erica and Isaac watched another reality TV show, something about 90 days and fiancés, but he couldn’t really focus. 

“He’s fine.” Isaac assured Boys while staring at the television screen. 

“He just misses Derek.” Erica added, also not bothering to looks away from the screen. 

Boyd only nodded and tried to focus on the screen. 

But Boyd was curious; Stiles had been gone before any of them woke up. Derek had looked like someone was holding Stiles hostage and sent him one of Stiles fingers. It was hours before Stiles came back looking smug and declaring that he was going to play Dragon age for the rest of the day. Boyd’s fingers tapped restlessly on the armrest of the recliner. 

Everything had been going great, no stress or arguments in the apartment, everything had been fine. 

The door to the bedroom opened and Stiles walked out. He smiled at them, like nothing strange had happened this morning. 

“I’m going to go get lunch for me and Derek.” He informed them as he walked calmly towards the door. 

Boyd stared at him till the door closed behind him. 

“See all is well, you were worrying for nothing.”

“We told you.” 

Boyd ignored them; just hoping that everything was alright.

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Derek knows that he is distracted. 

All he can think about is the post it note. 

Stiles thinks he knows what Derek was going to tell him. 

Derek wonders about what Stiles thought it was. His first thought is that Stiles thinks he finally accepted a job with security. Which he hasn’t, and he won’t, unless it’s part time or overtime. So, what does Stiles thinks Derek was going to tell him?

Is it something good? 

Is it something bad?

Because Derek doubts Stiles was thinking, “Hey honey I’m a werewolf.”, he doubts even Stiles would put that together. 

Derek gets up from his chair and paces, the twins are ignoring him because right now he is useless. He can’t focus on anything that isn’t Stiles. One might say that is normal but he had been able to function and obsessive at the same time. This time, he can’t. 

He’s still pacing when he catches the scent. 

Stiles and ribs, he looks at the door. Stiles hadn’t told him that he was stopping by. 

The twins turn when they sense Stiles but Derek is already out the door to meet him. 

“Is this a good thing or a bad thing?” Aiden asks. 

Ethan shrugs, “I don’t want to know.” Because unlike his brother, he knows better than to poke at someone who might turn into a serial killer. He’s heard the rumors, Braden, Paige and Jennifer where all fine until they took an interest in Derek.

“I bet he won’t come back, him and Stiles will find some abandoned office and just wreck each other.” Aiden teased. 

“Do you hear yourself?” Ethan asked, “ 

Aiden stared at his brother before smiling widely, “Who do you think is the top in that relationship?” 

“I will tell Derek that you’re curious about Stiles. So curious about Stiles likes, and what he wants..” Ethan informed his brother, who was staring at him horrified. “Watch the monitor and well get lunch in a few hours.” 

Aiden nodded, scared into good behavior for the moment by Ethan’s threat. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Derek is feeling several emotions towards Stiles at the moment. He is surprised that Stiles brought him lunch, pleased that Stiles went out of his way to spend time with him. And just overwhelmed when Stiles drags him into an abandoned office and starts making him out with him like there teenagers that were finally left alone. 

Not that he minds, even if while kissing him Stiles is attempting to climb him like a tree. 

“I missed you.” Stiles whispers against Derek’s mouth. Derek agrees, he has Stiles in an empty office, takeout safely placed on the floor. “How long do we have?” 

“Twenty minutes..” Derek answers, adjusting his grip on Stiles and nipping at his lips before pulling him back into a kiss. “You miss me.” Derek repeats feeling happy at the admission. 

Stiles pulls back from the kiss to stare at Derek before he answers, “I’m used to you always being there.”

“This is the last day for me,” Derek promises, rubbing himself against Stiles as his hands touch wherever he can. “Then it goes back to normal.” He closes his eyes as Stiles leans into him, and relaxes. He has missed Stiles, and being around him all day. 

They make out some more before Stiles reluctantly pulls away and straightens his and Derek’s clothes. “I’ll wait up for you.” 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

When Derek returns to the room the Ethan and Aiden are just staring at the monitor as Bryce has taken to trying to swat the flies with a fly swatter. The fly swatter fails each time to hit the intended target, instead Bryce only knocks things off his desk. 

“Stiles brought me food. He misses me.” Derek tells them. 

“That’s nice….he brought you lunch.” Aiden attempted. 

“He misses me.” Derek repeated as he smiled down at the takeout bag in his hands. 

Ethan nodded and went back to the screen. 

Aiden smiled awkwardly at Derek; “People are actually leaving their cubicles to pass by to watch this.” something else is knocked off of Bryce’s desk by the fly swatter. 

“He misses me.” Derek repeats. 

Aiden and Ethan both roll their eyes and watch as someone else passes by as Bryce bravely attempts to fight off some flies with his fly swatter. 

Ready Player One: IOI Edition

That night when Derek climbs into bed beside Stiles who is reading another one of Derek’s books, he smiles widely. 

“Missed me?” Derek asks. 

Stiles closed the book and smiled, wrapping his arms around Derek’s shoulders. “Always.” 

End of End A


	5. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He will tell Stiles the truth, he will but it seems like every time he tries something happens.

#### Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Derek does mean to tell Stiles that he is a werewolf. 

He really, really does. 

At first he wanted to do so a week after they decided that Bryce Lynch wasn’t a hunter. He really had, but he had gotten distracted. There always seemed to be something that would distract him from telling Stiles. 

Like right now. 

This very second, he had planned to tell Stiles that he was a werewolf, but Stiles had convinced him that he needed help washing his back and other body parts. The words –I’m a werewolf-had been on his tongue, but Stiles chased them from his tongue, so the only words that escaped were his mate’s name. 

Derek does intend to tell Stiles that he is a werewolf, but he just keeps getting interrupted. 

So the delay is not really Derek’s fault, it just seems that life/the universe is telling him that he doesn’t need to tell Stiles. So who is he to complain, when life itself, hell the universe if telling him not to.

#### Ready Player One: IOI Edition

They’re at another meeting, but he’s not really paying attention. To be honest he never really does at these, he’s thinking about the text message Ethan sent him. Bryce Lynch, was not a hunter, but it is strange that once Parzival found the last key, Bryce Lynch disappeared. 

Ennis had already assured Derek that if there was a restructuring with the sixers, Derek had a job with him in security. Higher pay, same wonderful medical, dental and vision. Three weeks of vacation time that he could use any time he deemed, and those days rolled over. It also meant living onsite. He had already gone through the brochure. He wouldn’t mind a one bedroom apartment, and he knew that Stiles wouldn’t mind it either. 

Derek had asked if he could bring Boyd, Ennis agreed to interview him. 

Beside him, Stiles is leaning back in his seat, looking pleased about something. Derek likes to believe that that happiness is because of him. Because of what they had been doing earlier, Derek doesn’t bother to hide the smirk as he thinks back to the reason they had been late. 

Erica looks at Derek, It irks her how happy he is considering what is going on. 

The last key had been found, so now they needed to find the locked door that the keys went to. That’s what they want everyone to be focusing on. But a lot of sixers, just like her are thinking about their next job.

“What door needs three keys?” Isaac asks.

Erica knows he’s as bored and uncaring as she is about the egg hunt, but being a sixer beat waiting tables. 

“We should start looking for new jobs.” Erica says, surprising herself. 

“And do what; I’m, never going back to retail.” Isaac added. 

Erica shrugged, “We could review the shows we watch.” 

Isaac shrugged in response. “As long as our new jobs are not in retail or waiting tables, I swore never again.”

#### Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Derek placed his hands on Stiles shoulders as he herded him through the pedestrian traffic on the sidewalk. They were going to a restaurant today; Stiles wanted a burger so they were going to get a burger. Stiles had made it clear that he didn’t want to eat in the cafeteria, or at the apartment. Stiles had also made it clear that he was tired of them eating in the cafeteria, getting delivery or eating at the apartment. 

Derek who was always just a little bit paranoid, was feeling hyper vigilant. 

He was aware of everyone that passed them, the majority ignored them, few glanced at them, and a couple stared or gave them second looks. 

“I really want a burger.” Stiles moaned, he places his hands on Derek’s as he leads him to the restaurant. It’s a barely known hole in the wall, but delicious and at this time should be empty. “You’ll love this place; I’ve brought you food from here before.” 

Derek nodded, continuing with his vigilance of those around them. “It was good.”

“It was better than good.” Stiles clarified. 

When they reach the restaurant Derek herds Stiles to a booth in the corner. Where he can watch anyone that enters and he can defend if needed. The waitress approaches them, annoyed but efficient, she takes their orders. Stiles already knows what to order. Derek doesn’t question, Stiles already knows what he likes. 

Since the two of them are on the same side of the booth, it makes it easier for Stiles to lean into him.

“If they do restructure the sixer division, what do you want to do?” Stiles asks, his voice soft, meant for Derek’s ears only. 

“I’d go to security; we’d get a one bedroom apartment.” Derek answers. 

The waitress comes back with their drinks, a glass of water for him and a soda for Stiles. 

“You want to stay?” the disbelief in Stiles voice had Derek staring. 

He hadn’t thought about Stiles wanting to leave, he figured that they would stay. Stiles always mentioned how he loved Ohio, how he never wanted to go back to California or move to Florida. Stiles would visit Florida; even stay there for extended amounts of time. But he didn’t want to live there. 

“You don’t?” Derek asked. 

Stiles played with his straw, “I’ll follow you, wherever you go, whatever you want to do. I’ll go with you.”

Derek swore that his heart was going to beat itself out of his chest. If he hadn’t been head over heels before, he was now. 

“What If...” he started, pausing before starting over. “What if I wanted to go home, to Alaska?” 

“No one lives in Alaska.” Was Stiles first response, before he stopped, stared at Derek and started over. “You mean it, your family lives in Alaska.” Derek nodded, drinking his water. Stiles sucked in his lips before releasing them with a pop. “Okay, yeah, we could do that. If you wanted to, we can live off our savings.” At Derek’s look of disbelief Stiles let out a scoff. “I do have savings. I can save money, I have a savings account.” 

“I’d follow you too.” Derek announced, taking Stiles hand in his. 

Stiles smiled. “Maybe we could visit Alaska first…before we make a decision.” 

Derek smiled back, they could visit his family. Even if Derek still needed to inform Stiles that he was a werewolf. 

“What’s your family like, they all can’t be like Peter.” Stiles asked. 

Derek thought about how to answer that, thankful that before he could answer the food arrived, giving him more time to think. 

“These are the best burgers ever, there used to be a place like this in Beacon Hills before it burned down. The official report was bad wiring and an electrical surge.” Stiles reminisced. 

Derek nodded, “We are a close family.” He left out that his family was huge and they all lived in basically a self sustaining compound and far away from any form of civilization, because they were werewolves.

Stiles nodded as he took a bite from his burger. Derek continued to watch the other diners; it was a slow day thankfully. He could hear some of them talking, some conversations were about all the keys being found, others focused on the legality of the will. Derek didn’t care, he just wanted his paycheck, and a comfortable life with his mate.

#### Ready Player One: IOI Edition

“Come with us.” 

Boyd surprised at Erica’s statement just stared at her before glancing at Isaac, “Go with you where.”

Erica and Isaac looked at each other, “We don’t know yet, but if they close this department, we’re leaving. We don’t know where and to do what, but come with us.” Erica offered. 

Boyd didn’t know why he agreed with a nod of his head but he did. Erica smiled and hugged him, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

Isaac smiled, “We’re going to film our reaction video to Bridezillas, so if you need us, we’ll be in her room.” 

Boyd nodded again. He watched them go and returned to watching Hannibal off of his tablet. That continued for awhile before he realized the TV was free. He would deny it but he ran to the sofa and grabbed the remote. For the first time he had the TV, and he was going to watch the hell out of it.

#### Ready Player One: IOI Edition

When they came back to the apartment Derek had to admit he was surprised to see Boyd on the couch watching Hannibal on the TV. He could hear Isaac and Erica talking about Bridezillas, so they were here but Boyd had the TV. Stiles even did a double take of Boyd on the couch watching television. 

“You see that too right?” Stiles asked. 

Derek nodded while he acknowledged Boyd, who nodded back in response. 

“He’s on the couch watching TV, did Isaac and Erica leave, or did Boyd finally have enough and we’re going to find their splattered corpses from being thrown out the window?” Stiles asked softly as Derek dragged him to the bedroom. “Should we check outside?” Stiles asked once Derek closed the door behind them. 

“No.” Derek answered. 

“Okay, but if they’re not back in the morning, I’m looking.” Stiles agreed. 

“What do you want to do?” Derek asked feeling a little awkward that he hadn’t taken that into consideration. 

“If we all lose our jobs you mean?” Stiles clarified. At Derek’s awkward nod Stiles continued, “I don’t know, I never really thought the keys would ever be found. Really, if they are and whoever gets control is going to be in legal battles for years if they try to change anything. It’s like getting someone else’s computer then trying to claim that everyone else who also has a computer or access to a computer can’t use the programs that everyone else made for the computer, because there yours. ” At Derek’s confused expression, Stiles sighed. “I don’t know how to explain it yet.” Derek nodded, “We’ll figure it out as we go.” Stiles explained, taking a seat on the bed. 

“We’ll figure it out as we go.” Derek repeated, moving to sit besides Stiles on the bed.

#### Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Derek is running on the treadmill, the twins on either side of him running as well. Stiles is still asleep, he doesn’t care for running or gyms, or really any form of exercise. Which would worry Derek, if he didn’t know that Stiles, randomly ran around their apartment complex. He had followed him once, and ever since, not that Stiles needs to know. 

“Did you tell him yet?” Aiden asks, not even out of breath on mile 3 of his daily 10. 

Derek frowns and ignores him. 

“That’s mean the answer is a no.” Aiden says, answering his own question. 

Derek continues to ignore him, all he needs is five miles and then he’ll stretch and move to weights. He’s on mile 3, he can ignore them for 2 more miles. 

“Is Stiles picking out furniture for the new apartment yet?” Aiden continues. “Or does he want to see the place first?” 

“Leave Derek alone, this is probably his only time away from Stiles furniture shopping. I don’t think he’d let Derek choose any of their new furniture, he seems the type that would just hold out his hand for the credit card.” Ethan adds, deciding that he too wants to join in on teasing Derek. 

Derek keeps focusing on the number of miles he is running. He can ignore them. 

“He seems either the practical or expensive type.” Ethan continues now talking to his brother, both not out of breath. Aiden smiles widely. 

Once it hits 5 miles he is off of the treadmill and heading towards the gym mats laid out for those that want to stretch. He proceeds to stretch, some of it is yoga moves, he can’t do these at home, Stiles pounces when he does and that ruins his routine. Not that he would complain, much, sometimes he did them just because he knew how Stiles would react. Right now he just wanted to work out. He can hear them; again, he is thankful that the gym is empty. The twins gossip on how Stiles is going to decorate, and how Derek will have no say but will obediently give Stiles the credit card. Which is not true, Derek does have a say in their purchases, but he won’t tell them that. 

“When do you think he’ll tell Stiles?” he hears Aiden ask his twin brother Ethan. 

“Probably when he ‘accidentally’ knots him.” Is Ethan’s answer. 

Derek does not suddenly lose balance and falls on his face at the shock of the statement. But the twins do laugh like it’s hysterical. 

Derek hates them all.

#### Ready Player One: IOI Edition

It’s not that Stiles is sneaking out of the apartment but when Lydia invites him out to a local but not so popular coffee shop. Sounding like she’s determined about something, Stiles find himself curious. 

So while Derek is busy, he knows he has almost 2 hours before Derek comes back from the gym. He doesn’t feel like explaining why he’s going out, not when Derek seems so preoccupied. With what Stiles doesn’t get, because he knows what Derek wants to tell him. He figured out Derek was a werewolf –even before Peter told him-the third night they shared a room. So unless Derek didn’t get that Stiles already knew, which would be silly since for the first five months he knew Derek he made nothing but dog jokes. 

Which Stiles is starting to think might have gone over Derek’s pretty head. 

Stiles sighs, thankfully Derek is pretty. 

When he finally reaches the coffee shop, Lydia is already inside looking very annoyed. He smiles and waves at her as he approaches her and the booth she has commandeered for them. 

“Someone was hacking into IOI servers.” Lydia begins before Stiles even has the chance to sit down; she pushes a cup of coffee towards him. Already ordered for them apparently, before Stiles can say anything she continues. “Used old codes, but all this happened from a tech support computer.” Before Stiles can ask how she knows she continues on. “Parish told me, he’s in IT, thought it was suspicious that all of this came from the missing techs computer. A Bryce Lynch.” 

Stiles stares at as she finally drinks from her cup of coffee, he is impressed. “Never heard of him.” he admits. 

She looks at him; he can tell that she doesn’t believe him. “It's strange the tech who disappeared was hacking into IOI servers, pulling out old codes and whatever else he liked, then Parzival who had been MIA, suddenly returns.” 

Stiles smiles, “I’m not in that department.”

She stares at him, “no you’re not.” 

Stiles drinks his coffee before changing the subject, “We’re going to visit his family in Alaska.”

“Who lives in Alaska?” she asked. 

“That’s what I said, but his family does and we’re going to go visit them.” Stiles agrees, “I bought the tickets, got us the time off. It’s going to be a surprise.” 

Lydia stares at him, “I imagine it will be.” 

“I’ll tell him today, he’s been distracted lately.” He sighs, “Between security putting the pressure on him to switch, overtime and the whole key business...It’s too much stress.”

“Accounting is less stressful.” Is Lydia sarcastic reply, Stiles just nods in agreement, ignoring her sarcasm. 

“Where is Derek?” Lydia asks. 

“The gym.” Stiles answers.

#### Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Stiles is returning to the apartment thinking on the surprise he has in store for Derek. He knows that Derek will love it; he just needs to know how to tell him. As he plans the best way to tell Derek about the surprise, the elevator doors to their floor open. 

Standing outside the doors waiting for him is Derek. 

Derek is staring at him, still in gym gear and his metal water bottle clutched so tightly in his hand that Stiles hears the metal creak. 

“You okay?” Stiles asks.

Derek doesn’t answer just pulls him into a hug and walks with him to the apartment, well clings to him as they walk awkwardly to the apartment.

#### Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Derek is not alright. He can smell Lydia on Stiles, other things to, but he focuses in on her scent. Stiles was usually in the apartment when Derek went to the gym, he knows that with Erica and Isaac staring a reaction channel and Boyd finally able to use the TV, no one is paying attention to what Stiles is doing. 

Who he is doing, some part of Derek hisses. 

“Where were you?” Derek asks. 

“Getting coffee with Lydia, how was the gym?” the innocence in Stiles answer has some part of Derek snarling. But Derek doesn’t snarl at Stiles, he just clings. “I have something for you.” Stiles smiles as takes one of Derek’s hands in his, “You’ll like it I promise.” 

Derek clings to Stiles even when they enter the apartment. He can hear Isaac and Erica, Boyd is watching something on the TV. This is their new normal. Boyd nods at him in greeting, Derek nods back as Stiles drags him to the bedroom. Derek sits on the bed as Stiles grab something from the dresser they share. 

Stiles hands Derek an envelope.

Derek takes it; he’s already thinking the worst. 

Stiles is going to ask him for a divorce, because that’s home wreckers spell is strong, stronger than true love , mates and happily ever after. Hesitantly he opens it, and looks inside; there are two tickets to Alaska for tomorrow afternoon. 

“I’ve been thinking, maybe we should go visit your family for awhile.” Stiles announces, “I was able to get my request approved, so we have two weeks to visit your family and figure out what to do from there.”

Derek stares at the tickets then at Stiles, he can’t help dropping the tickets on the bed and grabbing Stiles, so he can kiss him. A childish part of him is gleeful that true love, mate and happily ever after won.

#### Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Boyd looks at the wall, the one that separates Stiles and Derek’s bedroom from the living room. One of the pictures on the wall is shaking, Boyd quickly looks away. He is Derek’s friend but he doesn’t need to know when those two are going at each other. Boyd raises the volume on the TV, focusing on the episode of the Closer he’s never seen before. 

He likes old TV shows; he’ll never apologize for it.

#### Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Ennis isn’t surprised when he gets word that Derek and his spouse are taking time off. 

He’s surprised that it was allowed during this specific time period. 

Ennis assumes that Stiles had something to with it; he’s seen that boy terrify people before. Theo runs in the opposite direction of Stiles when he sees him. 

Regardless he knows this vacation is for Derek’s benefit. Something has been bothering Derek, Aiden, the gossip, had joked that Derek never told Stiles he was a werewolf. Which seemed crazy, Derek had a good head on his shoulder. He wouldn’t risk his marriage keeping a secret like that. Not after all the fuss and drama he had made about Stiles. 

Derek was smarter than that.

#### Ready Player One: IOI Edition

While Stiles showered and sang some god awful pop song at the top of his lungs, Derek texted his mother. Who responded far too quickly to claim she wasn’t waiting for him to contact her. He wasn't surprised at the response to his simple greeting of hello. 

=What’s wrong? Do you need anything, should I send Peter? Do you need me to send you money, a ticket home? Is something wrong with Stiles? 

Derek stared at the text message and sighed, his mother always over reacting when it came to him. He had seen her text message to his other siblings; they were nothing like the ones that she sent to him. 

-We’re fine. We are going to visit, we leave tomorrow afternoon. Don’t scare Stiles. 

Derek stared at his text, knowing that he had to add in the other part. 

-He doesn’t know we are werewolves.

#### Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Talia stared at her sons text message, “My son is an idiot.” she declared.

Cora and Laura who had been sitting on the sofa with their mother stared at her. They looked at each other and shrugged, their brother had done something. Meaning they needed to bail him out, again. 

Talia looked at her children, her two daughters, and let them in on what she knew. “Your brother and his mate are coming to visit, and your brother never told his mate that we are werewolves.” 

Cora started laughing, and Laura just stared, because that was just stupid.

#### Ready Player One: IOI Edition

When Stiles finally emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist and smelling all clean and fresh, Derek couldn’t stop the smile at the visual presented to him. 

“Did you tell your mom?” Stiles asked. Derek nodded grabbing at Stiles when he came close to him, “I bought some winter gear, I’m excited about this.” Derek cuddled around Stiles, “I hope they like me.” 

“They have to, I like you.” Derek muttered into his shoulder. 

Stiles smiled, “I don’t think it works like that.” 

Derek shrugged, kissing Stiles shoulder. Stiles just continued to smile, he was happy and so was Derek. He did have to admit that being surrounded by werewolves was not the ideal situation, but Peter hadn’t been so bad.

#### Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Talia was staring at her brother who had just walked in to the kitchen looking bored. At least he had been bored till she mentioned Stiles was coming over, and then been gleeful when she mentioned that Stiles didn’t know they were werewolves. 

“Peter.” Talia stated firmly. Her brother smiled, giving her his best, -I did nothing –smile. “Peter.” She repeated using the same tone their mother did. 

“Did Derek ask Stiles if he knew our secret?” Peter asked. “Or is he assuming that Stiles doesn’t know because Derek himself has not informed him.” 

Talia narrowed her eyes, wondering what point her brother was making. She knew he was implying that Stiles already knew. Peter never lost his smile, did he tell Stiles, or had Stiles figured it out on his own?Because her darling only son, who should never have left her side, hadn't told Stiles he was a werewolf. She pulled out her phone and wondered how she would word her text to her son.

#### Ready Player One: IOI Edition

In the kitchen making a late night snack, Derek noticed when his phone went off. He kept it with him at all times in case of an emergency. Removing the pan he was using for the eggs and bacon from the heat of the stove, he checked his phone.

=Are you certain that he doesn’t know we are werewolves?

Derek frowned; he could hear Stiles tapping away on his laptop. That was a weird question for his mother to ask. He returned to finishing cooking breakfast for his late night snack. Stiles never brought up that he knew, or gave any hints. Stiles had been a terror in the beginning, never listening to Derek, always doing whatever he wanted and rubbing his actions in Derek’s face. 

If Stiles knew, than the beginning of their relationship would have been different.

He places the eggs and bacon on one plate and rinses the pan. 

Stiles just seemed to do whatever he could to get a rise out of Derek, pushing buttons that made him react. Derek stared at his plate for awhile before he looked towards their bedroom. Slowly he stood from his seat and made his way to their bedroom. 

Derek stood in their bedroom doorway just staring at Stiles until Stiles looked up at him, blinking curiously at Derek. 

“I’m a werewolf.” was all Derek said as he braced for the impact of his statement to fully hit Stiles. Derek was prepared to grab Stiles if he tried to run or collapsed.

Stiles stared at Derek for a moment before he reacted. Stiles closed his laptop and scrambled over to Derek, checking that no one was listening in the empty living room or kitchen. Before dragging Derek into the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

“I know, I told you I knew…..why are you bringing this up now?” Stiles hissed. 

“You knew…” Derek whispered. Stiles nodded, “When?” Derek asked. 

“In the first week of being your roommate.” Stiles answered.

#### Ready Player One: IOI Edition

There was a note duct taped to Derek and Stiles bedroom door, just a friendly reminder that they would be gone for two weeks and that their room was off limits. 

“How did they manage that?” Erica asks. 

“What?” Isaac questioned. 

“Getting time off, now, when we’re all searching for a door with three locks.” Erica clarifies. 

Isaac shrugged and looked at the pan and dirty dishes still in the sink. “I’m amazed they think anyone would go in their bedroom.”

Erica stared at him, “I want to know how they got the time off.”

#### Ready Player One: IOI Edition

-Hours later-

Derek is in shock right now. 

He has been in shock since their conversation last night, all day he’s been following after Stiles. He carried the bags and loaded them into the taxi, Stiles handled everything else. Derek found himself being even more non verbal, all day it was a struggle to get even the simplest of words out. Not that it seemed to matter when they checked in and went through security. He missed what Stiles said but no one gave them any trouble. 

But Derek is reeling with what he had learned. 

Stiles knows that he is a werewolf. No, Stiles has always known that Derek is a werewolf. He sits in the nearly empty plane and looks at Stiles who is reading one of his books. Stiles seems so nonchalant about the whole situation. Stiles doesn’t seem to understand the magnitude of Derek realizing how easily Stiles knew. 

_“What gave me away…” Derek asks struggling to even get those words out._

_Stiles looks at him, like he’s trying to read Derek’s mind. Derek’s suspects that Stiles could read his mind, he always seemed to._

_“The growling.” Stiles explains, like that answer is simple._

_“I always growl….” He continues._

_Stiles taps his fingers on his knees as they sit on the bed, "I just figured it out."_

Derek rubs his hands against his knees. Stiles reaches over and takes the hands closest to him in his own. Derek focuses on that hand, trying to let the anxiousness out of his system. 

_“Peter also told me.” Stiles adds as Derek paces the length of their bedroom._

_“Peter told you.” Derek repeats his voice sounding hoarse._

_“Before he left.” Stiles continues._

Stiles gives his hand a squeeze. Derek focuses his gaze on their connected hands. He should be happy that Stiles knows, had known, his secret. This should make everything easier, but all Derek’s thinks is how Stiles reacted to him. The little statements and actions that Stiles made throughout the time they had know each other. 

Stiles made sure to touch Derek things all the time in their shared bedroom. 

Stiles masturbated constantly, whether it was on Stiles own bed, at his desk or in the shower, the scent of Stiles arousal and release was everywhere in their shared room. 

How Stiles would praise Derek when he did something Stiles thought was amazing. 

The whining noises Stiles used when he didn’t get his way, in order to get his way. 

Derek leaned back in his seat, trying to get comfortable as he continues to stare at their connected hands. 

“You okay?” Stiles asks. 

Derek nods. Derek knew that Stiles was smart, so this shouldn’t be a surprise. But it was, it was a surprise because Derek had thought he was being careful.

#### Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Stiles continues to hold Derek’s hand even after Derek falls asleep. 

Stiles decided that he should have lied when Derek asked when he realized that Derek was a werewolf. He should have told Derek it was when Peter told him. Derek would have taken that better, Stiles sighed and tried to focus on his book, but he couldn’t focus enough to read. He had been stuck on the same sentence, on the same page for hours. 

It wasn’t like Derek didn’t make it obvious. 

Derek practically walked around with a giant sign that screamed, -I’m not human!! Guess what I am!!-, how did he not expect someone would notice. Finding Waldo was harder than figuring out there was something different about Derek Hale. Stiles spent the first year teasing Derek about being a werewolf mercilessly. Not to mention the dog whistle that went missing after Stiles had it for only two days. Stiles smirked he loved that dog whistle, even named it baby. Then it had gone missing and Derek had looked smug and guilty at the same time. 

Stiles felt a little stupid thinking that Derek would be pleased that Stiles knew and accepted Derek. It’s not like Stiles figured it out and ran away screaming into the night. 

“You’re such a sour wolf.” Stiles teased.

#### Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Talia was pacing, she had cleaned the house twice and put new sheets on her son’s bed. Her son and his mate were finally coming home. No, her son and his mate were visiting and staying at her house. Peter had been assuring her and her husband James that they didn’t need to worry about frightening Stiles. Not that she doubted her brother but he was too excited about their visit. 

“Stop worrying, in three hours they’ll be here.” Peter assured her. 

She glared at her brother, who smiled back in response. As usual he was only amused by her glare, which annoyed her; she had made alphas of other packs tremble under the very glare she was using. 

“I put two more quilts on their bed...” James stared, he paused looked at his wife and her brother and slowly turned and walked away. He knew to never get involved when those two were at it. 

“So brave.” Peter teased, Talia glared at him. “Everything will be fine.”

Talia sighed, her children where out getting last minute provisions and the rest of the pack was being sparse for the moment.

#### Ready Player One: IOI Edition

-Hours later-

Stiles drags Derek by the hand to the luggage claim. 

The tension between them is gone, he doesn’t know if it’s because Derek is finally over the whole –Stiles knew-revelation, or if returning home has him freaking out. Either way, Stiles continued to let out a sigh of relief, because again he accepted Derek. 

“We’re here.” Stiles teases in a dramatic tone. Derek just stares at him, clearly not amused. “Okay, is someone going to pick us up, do we get a cab or just hike into the woods like we’re going to grandma’s house?” Derek was still not amused, right now Stiles was very tempted to go running to the ticket counter and buy himself a ticket back to Ohio. “Don’t be such a sour wolf.” 

Derek while still holding Stiles hand, pulls him in to a hug, it’s a tight hug the kind that makes Stiles swear his bones are creaking under the pressure. 

“Not all werewolves are like me…some can be dangerous, just stay close.” Derek whispers into his ear. 

Stiles only nods. That seems to be the most logical choice, because what else can he do. He wonders if maybe now he should start running away screaming. 

“I’ll protect you.” Derek promises

#### Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Stiles is reeling about the –I’ll protect you- remark Derek made. 

They’re here to visit Derek’s family; this should be a safe relaxing visit. But the vow of protection, it bothers Stiles because he has met Peter, spent time with Peter, even shared several meals with Peter. Aside from the leering, questionable conversations and behavior, not to mention the need to pester Derek the entire time, but aside from all that, Peter was alright. 

Right after Stiles finishes his thought, he realizes something. 

What if Peter isn’t the worst that family has to offer?

Stiles knows about the compound Derek’s family lives in, how it is in the middle of nowhere, in Alaska and of course the whole werewolf thing. But he can’t break past the feeling that he’s walking willingly into ‘Dog Soldiers’, he’s going to die. 

This is it, this is how he dies. 

Done in by a pretty face, his husband is leading him to his death. Stiles is going to die a horribly painful death. 

Derek stops walking, turning his attention to Stiles who is for some reason freaking out. 

“Stiles.” Derek asks. 

“What can I expect from your family?” Stiles asks, stopping himself from asking if Derek is going to sacrifice him. 

Derek stares for awhile before he smiles and squeezes Stiles hand. They stay like that for awhile, before Derek leads him out the doors, and low and behold waiting for them leaning against a truck is Peter. 

Peter waves at them smugly with the hand holding the keys, Stiles is beyond disappointed that Peter isn’t wearing flannel. 

“Nephew.” Peter greets with a wave, “Stiles” Peter practically purrs. 

“I was expecting flannel,…I feel disappointed that there is no flannel, there should be flannel, it’s on all the documentaries, I feel lied to.” Stiles babbles to Derek who goes from annoyed at Peter to stunned as Stiles just babbles. “I brought even more flannel for this, I even bought you some sourwolf, because I love you and now I know there is no flannel.” 

Peter blinks as well, before deciding to get back in the driver seat; he motions to the bed of the truck. Apparently the universal sign for put your luggage there, because that is what Derek does. Dragging Stiles, who is still attached by Derek’s clinging hand with him.

#### Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Talia looked at her mate and smiled, it was tense but it was a smile. They could see the truck pulling up, and parking as close as Peter dared to the front of the door. She could also hear Stiles, her sons mate, talking loudly and hysterically. 

“Oh my god, it’s an actual compound like cult status compound, there were sentries at the gate Derek. Oh my god, my dad knows I’m here, if I don’t contact him he’ll send people to find me.”

“Texts aren’t that hard to fake, and I know a shape shifter, so faking a face time call won’t be a problem.” 

“Oh my god Derek!!!” 

Talia looks at her husband who is trying not to laugh at the situation. 

“I’m not getting out, we’ll stay at a hotel, or motel or whatever is around here…..” 

“Now Stiles, surely even you know escape is pointless. You’ve seen too much.”

“Oh my god!!”

“Shut up!!” 

James pulled her into a hug, “It’s going to fine, and he already gets along with Peter.” Talia ignored the amusement in his voice and decided now was time to go greet her son and his mate. 

Stiles leaning through the gap between the passenger and driver seat looked at the cabin, it looked inviting and nice and screamed trap. The door opened and a woman and man walked out, the cult leaders, Stiles mused in his head. The man was tall and built like a tank, he had a nice smile seemed the less intimidating one, meaning he was the good cop. Stiles glanced at the woman, she was the bad cop he could see it her tense shoulders. 

Peter was the first to get out of the car, but before he did he turned in his seat to lean in to Stiles ignoring Derek’s growl in his direction and said quite happily, “Is this when you ask, oh Peter, what big eyes you have?” Peter was out of the car practically skipping towards Talia and James before Derek’s claws could tear into his face. 

Stiles climbed over to the driver seat and closed the door; locking him and a very surprised Derek in the truck.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked looking at Stiles like he had lost his mind. 

“Okay, what’s our game plan?” Stiles asked, but Derek’s answer was apparently silence. “Silence, your plan is silence, that’s a great plan.” The sarcasm was so strong in his sentence; it was practically forming a puddle in the truck. 

“We get out of the car, talk to my parents.” Derek finally answered. 

“That’s your plan?!”

“Get out of the car.” Derek ordered, Stiles only stared at him mouth slightly open in disbelief. 

“It’s a truck.” Stiles clarified. 

Derek counted to 30, before repeating himself, “Get out of the truck.” Stiles continued to stare at him, “They can hear you.” Derek pointed out thinking maybe Stiles realizing that he was acting childish would put a stop to his behavior. 

Stiles instead looked at the steering wheel and maneuvered himself to be able to look under the steering wheel. “I can hotwire the truck.” 

Beside his sister and brother in law, Peter watched the struggle between Derek and Stiles. “It’s cute in a special sort of way.” Talia and James looked at Peter before he made his way back to the truck. It was his truck after all and Derek seemed to be losing in the battle to hotwire it.

#### Ready Player One: IOI Edition

Much later, an embarrassing time later, Stiles sits at the dining table with a pack of werewolves. 

Not the entire pack, just the alpha, her mate, children and little brother. Just them, at the dining table, that had a lot of meat, a lot of meat. All of them and him sitting at the dining table, a very fancy dining table, looked like oak. 

“You two met at work?” Laura asks, trying to break the awkwardness that has settled. 

“We started off as roommates.” Stiles answers before snickering, “the first time I met him I was exiting the shower, and there he was, just staring at me.” 

“You didn’t have a towel.” Derek 

“I had one for my hair.” Stiles reminds. 

“Derek used to complain about you all the time.” Cora added. 

“No.” Derek defended. 

“A lot, of the time he complained about you, how you smelled, and things you did or didn’t do.” Laura clarifies. 

Stiles looks at Derek who can’t seem to decide what he wants to do, but he’s torn between running away or attacking his siblings, or maybe doing both. Stiles grabs Derek’s hand because he’s not going to be left alone with Derek’s family, werewolves or not.

“Yet here they are.” Peter acknowledges. 

Stiles sits there for a moment and thinks, yes here they are.

#### Ready Player One: IOI Edition


End file.
